


邻居

by appleFei



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 22:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16690351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleFei/pseuds/appleFei
Summary: 一个心灵严重受创的李四与一个能治愈他的宅总。一个超爱做菜闺女爱吃啥就做啥的爱心老爸和一个吃没吃相饭量很大的闺女。“肖四” 恐怕要占较大比例，本人“父女控”严重。还有病弱李四！宅总搞不好就是个大酱油……不爱的一定绕行，谢谢。





	1. Chapter 1

自己是从什么时候开始变成这样的，他记不太清了，或者是懒得去回忆。回忆对于他来说不是什么好事儿，即便是美好的回忆也如同一把钝刀不停地剜割他的心。他曾经有过幸福生活，可他愚蠢地以为他会永远幸福下去，不用任何付出地享受这一切，可现实终究是残酷的，残酷让他回到了孤独中，充满悔恨的孤独中。他不再相信自己，从而开始怀疑所有他人友善的关怀，这些关怀都是假象，它们终将破灭，最后带给他的只有痛苦和孤独。

所以他狐疑的审视自己面前的这位先生，175厘米左右的身高，带着一副黑框眼镜，身着规矩的墨绿色三件套西装，脸上挂着礼貌的微笑对他说：“下午好，我是你的新邻居，我叫哈罗德·芬奇。”

门里面的那个被问候的人默默盯着三件套先生，他穿着一身睡衣，胡子和略长的灰白头发遮盖了多半张脸。芬奇刚要张嘴再说点什么却听见门里有别人喊：“谁在外面，你别出去约翰，我这就来！”屋里急急的脚步声靠近：“你去看电视吧约翰，这里我来处理。”替换大胡子先生接待哈罗德·芬奇的是个一身运动衣中等个头的亚洲人，看起来三十出头。

 

大胡子先生坐在沙发上打开电视调到体育台随便看着一场重播的体育比赛。他时不时扫视着门口的动静。他听到一身运动衣的人在做自我介绍，他跟三件套眼镜先生聊了有一会儿，他们一会儿正常音量一会儿又压低声音，害得偷听他们谈话的那个人也听不完全。最后屋里的人用正常音量说：“谢谢你的礼物芬奇先生，改日我门聚餐邀请你参加请务必赏光。”门口的二人礼貌道别之后运动衣先生关上门，他把一只玻璃碗放倒了沙发前的茶几上。

看电视的人瞄了一眼：一只玻璃碗里一团浆糊糊的乳白色物体上面蒙着一层保鲜膜。他带着询问的意思看了一眼运动衣，后者领会地说：“新邻居送的见面礼 ，咱们午饭有着落了约翰，一碗奶酪味的土豆泥。”

沙发上的人没反应，继续看电视。运动衣拿来碗勺准备消灭这份友好邻居送来的礼物。他盛出一份递给看电视的人，自己也舀了一大勺吃了起来。约翰就舔了一口把碗放回了茶几：“太难吃了。”

“挺好吃的啊。”

“咱俩认识都两个月了你对食物的品味还是那么遭，里昂。”约翰说。

“我可不像你那么会做饭，约翰。”被叫做里昂的人又吃了一大口土豆泥含含糊糊地说：“你衣着的品味也有待提高啊。还记得肖早上上班前嘱咐咱俩的事儿吗？你打算几点去理发店收拾下自己这张脸？”

 

约翰不理他，里昂自顾自地说：“不然你侄女要扣我工资了，约翰。可怜可怜我，嗯？”

“我要给肖做晚饭，你得帮我，里昂！”约翰答非所问。

连忙把碗里的土豆泥塞进嘴里，里昂就跟着约翰进了厨房，他先一步站在案板前对约翰说：“咱们今天的食谱是什么？我很期待哦！”

“我来切牛肉可以吗？”约翰说。

“哦…”里昂看起来有些犹豫：“还是我来切菜吧，约翰。你来把食材都找出来，如何？”

约翰没有反驳顺从的打开冰箱门拿出来冷冻室的一块牛肉，冷藏室里一只洋葱，两只番茄。他把这一堆放倒水池边上，转身去壁橱翻找番茄酱。

里昂挪了两步，来到另一个壁橱壁橱前，这是一扇全实木没有玻璃窗的壁橱，他掏出一串钥匙开门，在几只大小不等的切菜刀和餐刀，削皮刀等厨用刀具间选了一把带锯齿的切肉刀，他紧握刀柄立刻锁上壁橱门。他不放心的看了一眼约翰，后者在默默清洗洋葱。

洋葱洗好了他递给里昂，他接过洋葱满心期待地说：“今天晚餐是番茄牛肉吗？”

约翰点点头：“肖最爱这道菜。”

“你可真是个好老爹。”里昂把洋葱劈成两半。

“你知道我不是他爸爸。”约翰苦笑着说。里昂当然知道约翰·瑞斯不是萨米恩·肖的老爸，但他不知道的是为什么约翰会如此尽心尽力的为她准备晚餐，像个真正的爱心老爸，劳心记着肖爱吃什么不爱吃什么，变着花样给她做晚餐。当肖警探不出外勤的时候，他还会贴心的给她带自制便当。美味的食物再从微波炉里加热后拿出来不禁引得好吃的同事侧目，有人也会投来羡慕的目光同时好奇地看看他餐盒里都是些什么美味。此时不爱说笑的女警探也会得意的炫耀自己的爱心盒饭，她会自豪地说，我叔叔给我做的奶油焗龙虾！

 

“哦，老天！真要命！”洋葱被碎尸万段同时里昂也被报复的涕泪横流，他放下刀赶紧冲倒水池边洗手洗脸。

约翰低着头自顾自地拆牛肉包装袋，因为是一直在冷冻室里放着所以拆的有点困难。“我得用剪刀，里昂。”约翰说。

“这就好！”里昂被洋葱害的不浅“我再洗几把脸……”

约翰只得继续徒手斯塑料纸，它们有点太结实了，他抬眼扫视厨房，看到了案板上那把刀。他心里忽然一紧，接着他告诫自己：这是切菜的这是切包装袋的！他轻巧地越过里昂拿起了那把刀。  
他低下头，包装纸上一张图片让他不解，他发誓刚才没有这张图。广告画里一位穿围裙的金发主妇怀里抱着个婴儿手推购物车。一个牛肉包装袋上干嘛该死的画个女人，应该画头牛啊，他们卖的是人肉吗？约翰·瑞斯死死盯着那个破画，牛肉融化的血水把它染成了粉红色，金色的头发也是，婴儿的脸也是，她们全身都是，就跟……就跟…她们一样，杰西卡，小艾米。“是母亲先杀了孩子再自杀的…”那句话又在约翰的脑子里响起。他紧紧握着手里的切菜刀仿佛是他救命的稻草。

“约翰，都是你的错……”

他紧抿着唇，锯齿状刀刃贴着小臂中间的位置。

“你害死了她们，约翰”

刀刃刺破了皮肤，皮肉分开血珠上涌，它们汇聚增多顺着小臂被重力拽向地面。

疼痛，让他释然，可是还不够。他抬起刀换了个位置，这次是肩膀，就在他即将用力之时一只手掐住了他的手腕，肌肉因为受到禁锢暂时失去伸缩能力，切菜刀从他手里掉落插入地板缝隙里。约翰被激怒了，他反手攥住了牵制他的那只手扭身将“偷袭”他的人按倒在地，这个阻止他救赎自己阻止他发泄痛苦的混蛋……

“是我！是我！！”被约翰压在血淋淋手臂下的亚洲脸孔的小个头大叫着：“醒醒！约翰！我是里昂·陶！”

约翰眼中的暴怒忽然消失了，“抱歉！”他茫然无措地说，目光划过那把插在地板上的刀，刀刃上沾染着血迹。

里昂紧忙爬起来第一件事就是把这把刀收到柜子里锁上甚至来不及清洗血迹。然后他找来医药箱拿出绷带为约翰简单处理下伤口，后者温顺的像个柔弱的婴儿般任人摆布。

“我得带你去医院，约翰。”

满脸胡子的大个子缩在厨房的一角把头埋在手里，他左手小臂上潦草地缠着几圈绷带用来止血，其实伤口不是太严重只是场面有点凌乱。

“我们去浴室好吗约翰？”里昂尽可能用温柔的语气跟他说话，虽然自己刚才也被吓了一跳，但他还是会处理这种状况的，他之前他在精神病院干过几年，照顾精神病人他相当有经验，再说约翰不是他见过的最糟糕的。

“至少咱们俩得换一身衣服。”里昂继续劝说：“肖要下班了，她看到你这副样子又要伤心了。”

听到“肖要下班了”约翰把头抬起来，他皱着眉头看着里昂身上的血迹说：“对不起，我伤到你了吗？”

“没有，”里昂也低头看看衣服上的血迹，“可你肯定伤到自己了。”他扶着约翰起来，“咱们就去看个急诊，肯定不住院。”

“我讨厌医院。”

“那我叫来一位急诊大夫可以吗？就在家看病？”

约翰默默点头。

里昂松口气，他把约翰安置在客厅沙发上，站在边上打电话。没多久里昂开门让进了一位身着西装的文质彬彬的白人男子，他个子不高，戴着一副黑框眼镜，一手提着一只大药箱。

“芬奇医生，这边请。”里昂把眼镜先生引到了约翰坐的这边，他拎着药箱摆出一副颇具亲和力的表情看着沙发上的人。

里昂跨前一步对约翰说：“这位是芬奇医生，请他来给你看看手臂上的伤好吗？”

“不去医院。”约翰望着里昂说。

“不去医院！”里昂回答，“医生看完了咱们还得给肖作大餐呢？她快下班了，约翰。”

约翰看了一眼医生点点头。里昂让出了空间给医生。

只是一点小皮外伤，医生娴熟迅速的处理好伤口，期间约翰非常配合，这让里昂大大松了一口气。

医生收拾药箱的时候约翰盯着他看，这让芬奇有些不自在，他努力寻找话题打破尴尬气氛。“你的伤不严重，肌肉和动脉都没伤到，两三天就会痊愈。洗澡的时候别着水。其他没事。”

“我见过你，”约翰轻声说，“今天下午你来敲过我家门。”

“是的，约翰。”医生收拾好物品起身，他说：“我是你的新邻居，我叫哈罗德·芬奇。我做的土豆泥你们尝了吗？味道如何？”

约翰：“难吃！”  
里昂：“不错！”

医生觉得气氛似乎更尴尬了，他赶紧打圆场：“众口难调啊，看来我还需要改进下。”医生拎起一药箱往门口走

里昂一再的对他表示感谢客气地把芬奇医生送出了门。医生走后又剩下约翰和里昂两个人。约翰那一身脏衣服还没来得及换，里昂想了想开口说：“我叫陶德来给你理个发怎样？”

约翰：“我得给肖炖牛肉。”

里昂：“我现在打电话预约，然后咱们把食材放进电饭锅里定好时间正好陶德就到了，不耽误给肖做饭的。”

约翰想了想终于点头认可了。

 

 

萨米恩·肖到家门口的时候快虚脱了，虽然坐地铁前吃了一包饼干，但对于这位在警局有着大胃王称呼的女警来说那就跟没吃一样，拿出钥匙打开门的那一刻香气扑鼻，混合味道里有牛肉浑厚的香味，番茄酸溜溜的味道，还有米饭的清香。她被自己的鼻子引到餐桌边，看到身着长袖白衬衫和黑色牛仔裤的约翰在摆放餐具。

约翰换了一身衣服，也终于剃掉了胡子剪短了头发——利落的寸头，这让他几乎年轻了七、八岁。他冲肖笑着说：“你回来了小姑娘。”小姑娘是约翰第一次见到肖的时候对她的称呼，沿用至今。

时光仿佛倒退了11年，她好像又见到了穿着作战服留着锅盖头的傻大兵约翰半蹲在她跟前支支吾吾地说着自己父亲的死讯和他打算收养自己。时间对于有的人来说是把利刃，对有的人来说则是无形的钝刀，它也许不会在表面留下太多的痕迹却会在眼里刻下伤口。当年意气风发仪表堂堂的汉子，如今却没了那透亮纯净的生气。

“怎么了小姑？你这是饿傻了吗？”约翰站在桌边关切的对萨米恩·肖说。

“没什么，约翰，我去洗洗手。”肖一头扎进厨房看到在清洗锯齿切肉刀的里昂。

“晚上好，肖。”里昂把刀神擦净锁进柜子里钥匙交到了肖手上。

“他今天又惹麻烦了对吗？”肖收起钥匙说。

“什么都瞒不过警探小姐。”里昂靠着大理石操作台说，“左边小臂中间的位置。我被洋葱弄的涕泪横流的时候，他拿走了刀。”

肖：“这次又是什么东西让他不舒服的？他是什么时候发作的？”

里昂想了想：“拆牛肉包装的时候。”

肖走到垃圾桶边上翻出了牛肉包装袋，她一眼就看到了那幅被血水染透的广告画，她闭了闭眼说：“咱俩都留意，别再买这个牌子的商品了。”

里昂点点头：“我本来想带着约翰去医院的，可是他死活不肯。我只好找来芬奇医生给他看看伤口。”

“芬奇医生？”肖看着里昂有点迷惑。

里昂：“咱们的新邻居，你忘了？”

“哦！对对对！”肖恢复了记忆，拍着脑门说：“当然当然，他伤得重吗？”

“没大事，洗澡别着水，过两天就好。”里昂穿上外套：“你是怎么看出来出事儿的？”

“你们都换了一身衣服，所以我猜你们的衣服都脏了。你们俩懒蛋基本都是洗澡的时候才换衣服，即便是稍微脏了点都懒得换。”

里昂给肖立起了大拇指，然后往外走。

 

肖洗完手也走到餐厅，可是此时里昂已经到了门口。肖和瑞斯一起说：“不留下吃晚饭吗？”

“不了，今天是周五约会日。我要是迟到了我女朋友会吃了我的。”里昂转动门把手。

“等一下！”约翰跑到厨房拿出一只饭盒盛了满满一盒炖牛肉交到里昂手里说：“让她吃这个，你就不会被吃了。”

里昂笑着说：“你可真是太贴心了，好了我该走了。盒子我周日晚上九点一起带回来。再次感谢！”里昂摇晃着塑料饭盒从外面关上了门。

肖早就饿坏了，里昂走后她立刻就狼吞虎咽地吃了起来，在火速消灭一盘子米饭和牛肉之后又干掉一大盘沙拉，然后是奶油玉米浓汤一碗，烤香肠两根。最后她满足地靠在椅子里悠哉地吸着酸奶。她发现约翰盘子里那几块肉好像没怎么少，他只是拿着勺子出神的看着肖风卷残云。

“怎么了约翰？”肖松开吸管问：“我吃像太难看了吗？怕我嫁不出去？”

“真要嫁不出去也是我的缘故…”约翰柔声说：“你真的没必要跟我这老疯子耗在一起……”

“天啊！”肖翻着白眼说：“你又来了…”

“你不欠我的，小姑娘，”约翰灰绿色的双眼里闪过一丝愧疚：“我收养你是在还你爸爸的债，我欠他的。你长大了……”

“ 「你长大了，应该去过自己想要的生活了。不要再让我这个老废物拖累你了。」”肖学着约翰的语气把剩下的话说完，然后他俩对视着，沉默着。约翰把勺子扔在桌上表情像是要哭了。

“我说，乔尼老爹，我辛苦一天了你就不能让我好好吃顿饭吗？”肖恶狠狠地吸着酸奶说。

“抱歉，小姑娘。”约翰委屈地眨眨眼。

“你知道的，”肖板着脸说：“我爸没了之后，你要是不收养我我会过上什么日子。我唯一的亲人就是个酒鬼舅舅和他就认钱的老婆。”

“可是，肖……我……”

“那些臭男人没一个好东西，我才不想结婚！”

“抱歉，我只是…”

“你道歉得有诚意，老爹。”

“啊？”约翰睁大眼睛。

“明天给我做奶油焗龙虾。”肖撇着嘴说。

“哦，当然。”

“不许反悔！”

“不反悔！”

 

 

周六上午，春日的明媚阳光顺着深蓝色窗帘的缝隙投进了室内，肖翻了个身想接着赖床。这是他盼望已久的懒觉啊！连着两周加班她都要疯了。可是恼人的阳光照的她心烦，她拽起被子把脑袋蒙上继续酝酿睡意，在她马上就要神志恍惚进入梦乡的时候一个温柔的声音飘进耳朵里。

“小姑娘，起床了。”

床上的人发出一串含糊不清的声音，像是抗议。

“这个时间海鲜市场恐怕已经没有新鲜龙虾了！”温柔的男声继续骚扰她。

龙虾这个词仿佛无声的闹铃，肖的睡意退去了八分，她把被子掀开欠着身子依旧迷离的双眼看着床边站着的人说：“我困的头晕，约翰。”

“也许你是饿的。”约翰说。

“我还是想睡觉啊……”肖倒回枕头上。

约翰见状把她的针织套头衫和牛仔裤扔在了肖的身上：“你不想吃奶油龙虾了吗？”

“老爹你不能这样欺负我。”肖无奈地又起来，抱着衣服发呆。

“我去客厅等你”约翰说完带上门出了房间。

 

她迷迷糊糊地走进卫生间，洗脸完毕后忽然清醒了。“我好像不能带着约翰去逛街”她叼着牙刷看着镜中满嘴牙膏沫的自己嘟囔着。自从约翰病了之后，家中的食材都是肖和护工采买的，她很久没有跟养父一起逛过菜市场了。在约翰生病之前这曾经是他们俩的一项娱乐活动，那会儿约翰工作很忙，但是一有休假他就会拽着肖去逛超市和菜市场，多半是约翰又得到了什么了不得的稀世菜谱要试着做一下。肖也乐意跟他去，因为这就意味着晚上又有超级大餐吃了。

但在情况不同了，她不能带着一个精神状况不稳定的人去人群嘈杂的市场。要怎么跟约翰解释这件事呢？她不确定养父此时此刻是否能理解她，或者她说出实话之后约翰又要伤心的自责觉得自己是个累赘。昨晚我干嘛要提奶油焗龙虾啊！肖也陷入了自责中。

“当当当！”有人在敲浴室的门。

真糟糕，“我就出来！”肖在门里答应了一句，她赶紧擦一把脸出，出卫生间就看到约翰已经穿戴好了：黑牛仔裤白衬衫墨蓝色休闲西装深棕色皮鞋。

肖上下打量着约翰的装束，琢磨着自己的退路。

“我…”肖斟酌着说：“…昨晚吃的有点油腻。”

约翰：“所以？”

“今天不太想吃奶油焗龙虾了。”肖瞄了一眼养父，后者只是不解地眨眨眼。

“真的不想吃了吗？”约翰刨根问底，“你不会是感冒了不舒服吧？”

“我很好，”肖从约翰身边滑过，“真的很好。”她溜达到餐桌边，香喷喷的早餐温度正好。

约翰同养女一起坐在桌边看着她吃烤面包喝麦片粥，他不说话也不吃饭，看到肖快吃完的时候他说：“我知道，我是个麻烦。你不能带个麻烦出门。”

肖抬眼跟约翰四目相对，对面的人只是看着她，眼中似乎有那么一点点的失落。“没有的，约翰，真的没有。”肖连忙解释。

约翰起身，端起碗碟往厨房走，背影有几分落寞。肖慢慢走到厨房门口，看着他清洗碗碟，回忆涌上心头……那是她被约翰收养的第一天，约翰准备要换一套稍微大点的公寓租住只是还没找到合适的，所以她只能跟这个单身汉挤在这间狭小的公寓里。互相还不太了解的他们俩都有些不知所措，约翰为了打破沉默问了她一个问题，你喜欢吃什么。肖随口说，牛排。那会儿她真的没抱多大希望，她觉得这个鲁莽收养自己的人只是随便问问。可没想到约翰真的给她做了一份牛排，待她狼吞虎咽之后还征求她对菜品质量的意见。这还真是有点意思，她妈妈活着的时候都这么耐心的伺候过他，她爸爸更是没时间。她的酒鬼舅舅和讨厌的舅妈不揍她一顿就不错了。所以约翰给予她的简直是星级关爱。

“我…”肖斟酌着词句，“…就是觉得怕你累着。”

“没事，小姑娘。”我能理解。

肖知道养父把她的意思又理解成了「我是个累赘，是个拖累你的废物。」对于这一点她最受不了。“好吧好吧！”肖终于忍不住了。

约翰放下正在清洗的盘子看着她。

肖：“我们去最近的超市，买完东西就回来。”

“都听你的，小姑娘。”约翰笑着说。

 

 

驱车大概20分钟，他们来到了距离居住社区最近的一家大型超市。待肖终于找到泊车位停好车时已经过了中午十二点。期间因为没有挣到一个车位肖爆了两次粗口，一次还拍着方向盘大骂。而她的养父只是在一边忍着笑不说话。  
肖：“那个混蛋不懂先来后到，我都要进车位了，他居然还能挤进去！”

 

“只能说你技术欠佳，小姑娘。哈哈。”约翰还是忍不住笑出了声，作为肖的合法监护人他深知应当纠正她语言中的不雅词汇，可是女儿长大了他管太多了也不好嘛。再说，她生气的样子真是很逗，尤其这种鸡毛蒜皮的事情。跟她小时候每次被请家长时的表情一样。

 

他还记得肖因为在学校打架第一次请家长（第一次请他这个家长）那次，老师苦口婆心的劝说了半天大意是：作为家长应当正确引导孩子的人生观，不应该依靠暴力解决一切问题。约翰连连点头答应回家一定好好教育。老师训话完毕他接上肖回家，小姑娘一路撅着嘴不说话，他认定约翰会对她大发雷霆说不定会揍她一顿，反正她的酒鬼舅舅就是这么对她的。

回到家吃法的时候约翰终于开口说到这件事。

“能告诉我为什么打架吗？”约翰放下餐具问。

“老师不是跟你说了么。”肖低头吃牛排也不看厨师一眼。

“我想听听你的版本。”养父的声音依旧温柔。

“那个小混蛋横行霸道，欺凌弱小。我看不下去了！”肖忽然抬起头稚嫩的小脸上挂着一股傲气。

“暴力不是最终解决问题的方法。只是最后一招无奈之举。”约翰摇晃着手指说。

“为什么？”肖不服气。

约翰：“暴力和杀戮只会引来对方仇恨，以及你内心的不安。”

肖：“海豹突击队的领队也这么认为吗？”

约翰：“我带领的小队从不滥用暴力，头脑才是第一位。我们的目标是完成任务。你父亲在世的时候也很赞成我的观点。”

肖：“你跑题了，约翰。”

约翰：“我没有，小姑娘。你的目的是什么？你为什么揍那个小霸王？”

肖：“为了不让他再在校园欺负人！”

约翰：“你的预期目标完成了吗？”

肖：“我把他打的哭爹喊娘。”

约翰：“可他跟老师告状说你欺负他，而受欺压的平民没有站出来给你作证或者替你说话。所以你输了，他赢了。任务失败！”

肖咀嚼着牛排若有所思地点点头，说：“那我该怎么办？”

约翰：“好好吃饭，然后写作业，接着上床睡觉。最好能明天去找他承认错误，争取得到他的原谅。”

肖：“就这个？”

约翰：“就这个。你要先了解你的敌人，这样才能抓住他的弱点从而打败他。”

“就这样？没了？”肖眨眨眼，不解地看着养父。对方的脸上好像没有一丝怒意，难道不会打我了？

约翰耸耸肩说：“当然这些都是皮毛，你要了解更多心理战的方法我可以慢慢教你。毕竟得结合实际嘛。”

“你……”肖谨慎且犹豫地说：“不会揍我一顿？或者关我禁闭？不给我饭吃？”

约翰被她的想法逗笑了：“你说的这些都是虐待儿童的罪行！你满脑子都是些什么想法啊，小姑娘。我为什么要这么对你？”

“没什么，都听你的。”

 

 

车窗外嘈杂的人声把约翰从回忆拉回现实。“别生气了，小姑娘。”他脸上仍旧挂着笑意：“反正你找到车位了。我们赶紧去采购吧。”他抬手指指车窗外的超市门口。

 

采购用了一个小时，排队结账用了40分钟。终于买到了烹饪所需材料，他们二人坐在快餐店里吃着过点的午餐。

“真的要了我的命了啊。”肖坐在超市隔壁的热狗快餐店里抱怨：“这么多人真的好烦。排队结账都要快一个小时了。”

“耐心，小姑娘。”约翰咬了一口芥末味的热狗皱了皱眉头。

“你刚才在笑什么？”肖叼着饮料吸管说：“之前在车里的时候。”

“哦，这个”约翰又笑了起来：“想起你在学校打架，老师第一次请我这个家长谈话那回事儿。”

“都是什么时候的事儿了…你怎么想起这个来了？”肖笑着摇摇头，“我记得你教我方法打败了那个在学校里称王称霸的浑小子。”

“心理战很重要！”约翰说：“然后他爸爸找我来求饶了。”

“啊？！”肖张开嘴巴惊讶地大声说：“这事儿你可从来没跟我说过！”

“我怕你骄傲自大，从此迷失自我。”约翰忍着笑说。

“哦，得了，你就是永远留一手。哼！”肖对于养父讲的所谓大道理嗤之以鼻。

“那个孩子的老爸拿来一场NBA球赛的票贿赂我，洛杉矶主场吧好像是。他说，让你别再找他儿子的麻烦了，他儿子肯定服软了不会再欺负人了…等等。”

“你肯定拒绝了他！”肖期待着约翰的回答。

“我俩一起去看球赛了！哈哈哈哈哈…”约翰没忍住笑了出来。

“你这个坏蛋！”肖拿起自己盘子里的几根薯条往约翰身上扔，后者嘴咧的更大了，笑的根本停不下。

“我都不知道这件事！”肖气的撅着嘴：“我说你怎么后来劝我要得饶人处且饶人！哦，你真的坏透了！”

“小姑娘，你把薯条当武器攻击我，吃不饱的话可别哭鼻子！哈哈哈哈！”约翰把徒手接住的薯条又精准的扔回了肖的盘子里，“投篮命中。”

肖忍不住也笑了起来，自从家中出事，约翰陷入严重心理疾病之后他俩好久没这么开心的笑过了。

“其实，这也没什么不好，你的目的达到了，就应该适可而止。谁也不能永远走背字儿，或者永远春风得意，就像…就像……”就像…我。约翰脸上的笑容忽然没有了，他的嘴紧紧抿着好似有说不出的痛。

肖猜出了养父的心思，她也收起了笑容说：“咱们回家吧！”

“爸爸在这儿呢！”一句稚嫩的童声惊扰到了父女二人，他们寻声望去，有个看起来五岁左右的金发小男孩站在约翰身后，头不知冲着谁在喊话，小男孩喊完与扭头看向他的约翰四目相对，男孩有些惧怕的退后半步委屈的小声说：“不是爸爸…”

爸爸……约翰琢磨着这个词的意思，那么生疏那么难以理解。

曾经有个小姑娘也叫过他爸爸，她叫艾米，金色的长发会在脑后扎成一个小辫子，她会抱着自己最爱的圣诞老人布娃娃往他身上扑，在他怀里撒娇要吃巧克力。

“最后一块了，艾米宝贝。巧克力吃多了要蛀牙的！”他在给她巧克力的时候总是这样说。他最后一次执行任务回来还特意去超市买了一大包巧克力，他琢磨着不能进门就让小艾米看到它，她会没完没了的吃巧克力然后不吃饭，妈妈要生气了，所以得藏起来…密不透风的藏起…藏起来……就像…就像他的小艾米躺进运尸袋那样包裹的严严实实的…密不透风的藏起来……藏…

“她们死了，约翰！”

“死了！艾米也死了”

“她妈妈杀的她，你明白吗？她妈妈杀的她！”

约翰浑身僵硬地看着着个慌张找爸爸的小男孩脑中不断重复着“死”这个词。

 

一个身着连衣裙的女子急忙跑过来抱起孩子并道歉匆忙离开了，肖目送他们去了一个角落，那里有个衣着跟约翰相仿的男子抱起小男孩让他骑在了自己的肩膀上。

肖把目光收回看到约翰趴在快餐店的桌子上，他手臂交叠着右手死死捏着左小臂，脸埋在自己的手臂里，他在发抖。

“这可真是太棒了！”肖有些懊恼的小声嘟囔了一句，她走到约翰身边，俯下身双手揽过他的肩膀轻声说：“约翰，醒醒！”

浑身发抖的人毫不理会他。

“咱们该回家了。”肖接着说。

趴在桌上的人好像抖的更厉害了，难以避免的引来他人的关注。

“他只是低血糖了，吃点东西就好。”肖向投来好奇目光的路人解释着，手伸向夹克上衣兜里的一只塑料盒子，那里有一只独立包装的一次性注射器里面有十几毫升含有微量镇静剂的液体，它们是以防万一的。

“死了……我害的……都死了…死了…死…”含混不清的词语传入肖的耳朵，戳的她心头一紧。

“你引起别人注意了。”肖轻拍约翰的肩膀压低声音继续说：“放松，我在这儿呢，我是肖。”她不想使用镇静剂，对于养父的病这玩意除了副作用没有一丁点儿好处，“你不会伤害任何人，你是个坚强的好人，你能挺过来，你要有信心！深呼吸约翰，我在这儿呢，一直都会陪着你的。要坚强！你能做到的！！”

在等了漫长的五分钟并吸引了足够的注意力之后，约翰终于抬起头来，他额前的灰发被汗水打湿了乱糟糟纠结成一团。

肖抬手捋顺它们，说：“你能走吗？咱们还得回家做大餐呢”

坐着的人点点头，他有些摇晃的起身，小个子的黑发姑娘一手拎起沉甸甸的购物袋一手扶起约翰离开了快餐店。

 

 

 

回家的路上他们俩没一句话，直到车子停进车库的时候，一直替他担心的肖才开口说：“你没事吧？伤到没有？”她从后视镜对上了约翰的眼睛，后座上的人勉强笑了笑表示自己很好。约翰下车后主动帮肖提了一只购物袋，肖还是不放心的制止了他：“我来吧。”

“我没事的，小姑娘！”约翰一边说一边抢过最重的一只购物袋往前门走，他们遇到一个人在按门铃。

“你好，有事吗？”肖快步上前去。

“下午好，女士。”男人说：“我找这家主人。”

肖：“我就是，什么事？”

“幸会！”男人伸出手“哈罗德·芬奇，你的邻居。小姐是……”

“萨米恩·肖”她抬手指了指约翰：“我叔叔，约翰·瑞斯。”肖对外总是这样称呼养父，也是当初习惯使然。

芬奇眨眨眼似乎心存疑问。

“你家就…”芬奇又左右看了圈说：“你们两个？”

“是啊。”

“我记得第一次来有个大胡子和一个亚洲人。”芬奇问。

“亚洲人是我请的护工，大胡子嘛…”肖向养父那边歪歪头：“他的胡子刚剃掉。”

“哦！原来如此！”芬奇恍然大悟。

“说起来要感谢芬奇先生昨天帮的忙，护工都跟我说了，”肖看着芬奇眨眨眼用手在小臂上比划了一下刀割的动作（背着约翰）：“我叔叔讨厌去医院。”

“这没什么，”芬奇医生心领神会，“我今天来就是为了这个，好人做到底，我来复诊。”

“你真是个好人，芬奇先生，要是没有你这位热心邻居在，我真的不知道该怎么办了。“肖一边使眼色一边打开门，把客人让进屋里。

“你来拿你的玻璃碗吗？芬奇医生？”约翰抱着一堆食材往厨房走时对芬奇说。他和肖一起进到厨房，自己出来时手里多了一直透明玻璃空碗。

“谢谢你的礼物。”瑞斯把碗放到茶几上，挨着那只木制医药箱。放下东西他转身又要回厨房。

“不客气，”芬奇在他身后提高音量：“我来看看你手臂上的伤。瑞斯先生。”

他背对着医生不耐烦的探口气说：“不用麻烦了，我自己会处理。”接着往厨房去，正好遇到肖从厨房出来：“我买了新围裙。”肖正一边拆包装纸一边说：“墨蓝色的，”他笑着说：“我记得你说过讨厌花哨的。”

“谢谢，小姑娘。”瑞斯接过围裙就要围上。

“等等！”肖制止了他：“你不脱下这件西装上衣吗，弄脏了多可惜。”肖越过约翰的肩头看了芬奇一眼。

芬奇：“先让我看看你的手臂吧，你今天更换绷带了吗？”

“真的没必要好嘛！”瑞斯觉得这两个人一唱一和的很奇怪，也很让他头痛。

“我觉得你这件衣服最帅了，溅上奶油就可惜了。”肖不由分说的就去帮瑞斯脱衣服，被扒衣的人反抗了两下就放弃了。西装外套落在了肖的手里，约翰左小臂上殷红的一小片很醒目。

“抱歉，我……”他看着肖一脸「抓你个正着」的表情心里发虚。

“别自责，约翰。”肖没有任何埋怨他的意思：“刚才在快餐店你做的很好，你控制住了，这非常好！你有进步了约翰！”

瑞斯：“你真的这么想？”

“当然，”肖轻推约翰的手臂，引他往芬奇医生那里去：“让专业人士为你处理下好吗？这样我们就省下了去医院的麻烦，还不耽误做大餐。”

“哦，”约翰被肖轻按的坐在沙发上，“说的有道理。”他身体前倾左臂贴着茶几衬衫袖子挽起露出缠绕绷带的小臂，绷带上的血色更明显了。为了工作方便芬奇半蹲在瑞斯身边，他拿出剪刀剪开绷带露出伤口，他发现伤口周围多了一小片淤青，且开始愈合的伤口有部分被撕裂的迹象，这也是会有鲜血渗出的原因。他没有多问一句，只是消毒之后重新包扎，处理完之后对他说：“我得去把垃圾扔了……”

“垃圾箱在厨房。”

芬奇点头示意，离开客厅去了厨房，他看到肖在切菜。“怎么样？”黑发女子停下切菜问医生，但是手仍旧紧紧攥着菜刀。

“哦，没事。”芬奇扔掉医疗垃圾说：“只要别再人为撕裂伤口就好，或者说这一点难以保证？”

“恐怕是。”肖继续切菜的工作。

芬奇：“你叔叔这样多久了？”

肖：“快两年了吧。之前住过一段专门的疗养院，但是行不通，他在那里情况更糟，两次自杀未遂，至少大夫是这么判定的。”

芬奇：“所以，你把他接到家里照顾。”

“对，这样一来情况确实好转些，”肖苦笑着说：“至少他打消了自杀的念头。只是他会忍不住的伤害自己，不过总比一心求死强多了，不是吗？”她抬头看向芬奇医生却发现养父就站在厨房门口，他是什么时候站在那儿的？还悄无声息的。肖一阵阵心虚，她不知道他是否听到了她跟医生的谈话，或者听到了多少。她有点不知所措地看着约翰，一时间找不到话题。

“你切好菜了吗？”约翰先打破了尴尬说：“该我上场了吗？”

“啊…哦，对！”肖赶紧接茬说：“都弄好了，该星级大厨上场了。”肖让出位置收好刀具，她看到约翰换了一件上衣，外面罩着新买的围裙，里面的白衬衫变成了短袖圆领衫，小臂上的绷带露了出来。

“菜我都多切出来了一份，”肖站在芬奇身边说：“我想我们也许可以留分芬奇医生吃晚餐？”

“听你的，小姑娘。”约翰在往已经开劈的龙虾上撒调料，烤盘里有三只龙虾。其实按照以往的惯例肖要吃掉两只半龙虾，约翰只吃半只自我品鉴下就好。可今天来了客人某人就要亏大了，想到这里约翰不禁嘴角上翘。他放好调料后对边上列队的二人说：“沙拉的配菜还少柠檬和土豆块。”

“你决定是烤土豆还是煮土豆了吗？”肖问。

约翰：“既然龙虾是烤的，那么土豆就水煮吧。快去削皮！”

“遵命长官！”肖从柜子里拿出两把削皮刀，一把递给芬奇，“不介意帮个忙吧？今晚土豆是主食。”

“荣幸之至！”芬奇接过削皮刀说。

 

 

三个人忙活了将近三个小时，客厅的大方桌终于被碟碗覆盖满了。主菜是肖迷恋至深的奶油焗龙虾，主食是水煮土豆块左餐酱料是中国的豆瓣酱，凉菜是金枪鱼沙拉，甜点是草莓奶油蛋糕。还有些超市买的清口小菜：韩式泡菜，俄罗斯酸黄瓜。外加奶油蘑菇汤一大碗。

三人落座后碍于有客人在，大胃王女士没有急于动餐具。她先端起酒杯（里面是低度的啤酒）对坐在对面的芬奇说：“感谢芬奇医生这两天来对我们的帮助，这一餐也算是对你的土豆泥的回礼。”

说到土豆泥，医生觉得实在不好意思，他笑笑说：“我真不知道你叔叔居然有这么好的手艺，早知如此我就不会献丑了。”

“你下次可以直接带生土豆来，医生。”约翰插了一句玩笑话引得旁边二人笑了起来。

“好了好了，”肖说：“不要再讲笑话了，我要馋死了。芬奇医生请随意吧！”肖起身从烤盘里一手一只拿走了两只龙虾。这让想一品这道家庭名菜的芬奇犯了难，就省下一只了，而大厨先生也没有分到。约翰似乎看出了芬奇的想法，他对芬奇说：“芬奇医生不要客气，我对奶油龙虾没那么喜欢，那一整只都归你了。”

“真的吗，那我就不客气了。”芬奇拿走第三只虾放进自己的餐盘，当他低头找刀叉的时候发现自己手边的餐具配置有点奇怪，有一只汤勺，一双竹筷，一把儿童用的边角圆滑的塑料餐叉，找不到餐刀。他又放眼看了一圈餐桌确实也没有需要刀切的菜品，但他还是忍不住问了一句：“我能要一把餐刀吗？”

“没有餐刀，”肖刚咽下一口虾肉说：“刀具平时都要入库上锁的。”

芬奇没有继续追问，他转变了话题：“我真的很羡慕你，肖女士。有一位专业大厨叔叔天天给你做大餐。说实话，今晚之前我已经很久没好好吃过这么一顿美味了。”

“我…其实不是专业厨师。”约翰说：“这只是我的爱好。”

芬奇：“不是专业的吗？可你的手艺真的很厉害啊。就我之前在星级酒店吃过的比较来说不分上下。”

 

约翰：“芬奇医生过奖了。”

“一点不过奖，”肖从百忙之中抽空帮腔：“他手下的一个队员曾经吃过他做的一道菜之后痛哭流涕。”

“什么？”芬奇瞪大镜片后面的蓝眼睛说：“真的吗？”

“当然，我参加他们的战友聚会时听说的，就是本人告诉我的！他叫…什么名字来着？罗根？”肖在努力回忆着。

“皮尔斯，”约翰说：“罗根·皮尔斯。”

“对，就是他！那个金发小帅哥。”肖挥动着塑料餐叉上的土豆块说：“皮尔斯先生说我叔叔做的奶油蘑菇浓汤跟他去世不久的奶奶做的味道一模一样！”

芬奇：“哦，听上去好温暖，伤感的温暖。”

肖：“所以，他饭吃一半躲一边儿哭去了。”

“退伍后，我还见过他几次，”约翰说：“每次看到我他都会提起那次聚会。他说他爸爸是想让他到军队里体会下生存的残酷，这对他以后接手父亲的产业会有很大帮助。但他没想到在我手下服役却体会到了许多不一样的东西。”

肖：“比如奶油蘑菇汤？”

“哈哈。”约翰笑着说：“我真没想到他还是个多愁善感的人。当时我没发觉他饭吃一半居然去哭鼻子了。”

肖：“他是个富家公子哥对吗？”

约翰点点头：“对，他是个好孩子，没有那些公子哥儿们的恶习。”

“哦~~~”仔细聆听的人发出感叹“真的好温馨。你们家经常有聚会是吗？”

“以前是。”肖低头吃着土豆块：“自从我们搬家之后，就没有了。”

芬奇：“刚才你们说，「退伍」什么的，瑞斯先生曾经在军中服役是吗？”

“那都是以前的事情了。”约翰的目光忽然暗淡下来，似乎是不太乐意提起自己的过去，他转头看向肖，眼中又升起了一丝暖意。约翰从座位上起身，他高大的身躯和修长的手臂让他轻易地从肖的餐盘里挖走了一大块龙虾肉。

“噢，不！”这一偷袭的举动引来餐桌上唯一一位女士的不满：“乔尼老爹你干嘛？！”

约翰坐回椅子慢悠悠地咀嚼着龙虾肉欣赏着养女的一脸怒气，咽下食物之后他说：“我得自我鉴定一下嘛，好久不做了我怕水平下滑。”

“不不不！”肖护着自己的餐盘，把它往远离养父的位置挪动了大概十厘米：“你的水平只会提高，不会下滑。”

“我觉得奶油好像放多了，”大厨先生咂么着滋味说：“有点腻……盐也稍微多了点…”

肖：“挺好，真的。我喜欢这味道！”

约翰：“那好吧。”

之后的用餐气氛一直是轻松愉悦的，因为每当话题不小心戳到痛处的时候，芬奇都会在肖的提醒下适当转换话题。用餐结束芬奇坚持要跟肖一起收拾餐桌。约翰则打开电视机看球赛。

 

“你叔叔之前在什么部队服役？”在厨房收拾餐具的时候芬奇问肖。

肖：“他曾是海豹突击队的一员，排长，少尉，手下有16人左右由他管理。”

芬奇：“你叔叔很厉害啊！”

“对于他来说这只是工作而已，”肖拿起最后一个洗净的餐盘把它放到餐具架上，她摇摇头说：“他从来不觉得这有多厉害。甚至有时候觉得自己入错行了。”

“入错行？”芬奇饶有兴趣地说：“难道他向往的职业是厨师吗？”

“哦，”肖笑着说：“他还真这么说过。”

芬奇：“是吗？”

肖点点头：“相比战场，他更喜欢厨房。他甚至还找专业厨师学过中国菜的做法。他是个很有生活情趣的人，只是工作繁忙外加太过自信了，忽视了某些不好事情的苗头，最终酿成恶果。”

肖看着厨房窗外的一片漆黑仿佛回到了两年前的那个夜晚。约翰从裹尸袋里强行抱出小艾米尸体时心碎的哭嚎声似乎又在她耳边响了起来。

她曾经有过一种错觉，是他害得约翰这般模样，因为她亲口告诉了他那个糟糕透顶的坏消息，那是她结束实习警员身份后办的第一个案子。从那一刻起，她就意识到，幸福甜蜜的日子结束了。她目睹母女二人尸体惨状之后用了一个小时来说服自己接受现实，而对于某个人而言直到现在都没有接受这一切，那个她一直以为坚强果敢的人，也许这才是最糟的。那些表面看似强大的坚不可摧的人也许内心比谁都脆弱，他们需要一个外壳来伪装自己，来包裹脆弱的心。可是当外壳被敲碎的时候……

黑发女子冲着窗外的黑暗叹口气：“我叔叔不太喜欢有人提及他的过去。”

肖解下围裙叠成一个方块放在案板边，她走到实木橱柜前掏出一串钥匙选了一把铜质的插入锁孔。木门打开，芬奇踱步过去，他看到橱柜分为三层。从上往下，第一层是两组木质刀架里面插着几把厨房用刀，木架边上有几个牛皮纸色的纸盒，第二层是几本相册，再下面那层是几只堆放杂物的大纸箱。肖从中间那层取出一本每页只能插入一张的小号相册，她翻找了几页，停下看了会儿，警觉的看了一眼厨房门口之后才把相册往芬奇这边倾斜以便他能看到。

“这是他妻子杰西卡，”肖指着左页照片中的一个金发女子说，“这是他女儿艾米，”她又指了指金发女子身旁的一个小女孩，也是金色头发看着三、四岁模样。照片背景是个小河边，金发女子另一边是约翰，约翰另一边是肖。照片背景还有两根插在岸边的鱼竿，和故意抢镜的人。

“这是谁？”芬奇指着照片一边不起眼的位置里做鬼脸的金发帅哥问。

“罗根·皮尔斯”肖回答，“拍照片的是他女朋友。”

芬奇：“那个吃饭吃哭的男孩？”

肖：“就是他！”

芬奇：“这照片很有生活气息，很棒。”

肖：“可我不敢让他看到，所有关于他妻子女儿的照片都锁了起来。她们死了，可对于约翰来说是阴魂不散，她们一直折磨着他，把他变成了现在这样。”

“小姑娘！”客厅有个声音在说话，是约翰。

肖赶紧把相册归位锁好柜门，芬奇和她一同走到客厅迎上从沙发起身往卧室走的约翰，“你们聊吧，我要去睡觉了。 ”约翰打着哈欠说。

“再次感谢瑞斯先生以及肖女士的热情款待。”芬奇说：“天色不早了，我也该告辞了。晚安。”

肖：“晚安。”

“晚安。”约翰挥挥手走进卧室关上了房门。


	2. Chapter 2

活就是以无聊的重复为基础，再添加些小花样来调剂下。一年前哈罗德·芬奇并不觉得重复有多无聊，他反而很喜欢，因为有好友陪在身边的每一天都是幸福的。直到好友的亡故才让他意识到了一个问题：孤独原来可以这般可怕。在闹钟响起之前就醒了他在思考这个问题，闹钟响了之后他又躺着思考了一个小时才正式起床。

他穿着睡衣立在窗边，没有戴眼镜的双眼看着雨中的朦胧世界。如果过去在他脑中也能这么朦胧和模糊就好了，痛苦也许会减轻不少，可我们活在现实里，芬奇低头在窗台上摸索到了眼镜，他把它驾到鼻梁上的时候他再次看清了窗外的景色。

现在下着雨呢，他抬手打开一扇窗，凉风夹着小雨滴从窗缝钻了进来，落在棉质睡衣和皮肤上，他不禁打了个寒战。虽说已经入春，可这室外温度用感觉测量似乎不超过8摄氏度。他关上窗户，即将离开之际余光扫到个远处的人影，不是别人正是周六用美味食物款待过他的邻居先生。

此时邻居先生正坐在家中后院的一把大凉伞下看雨景。这种天气乘凉是怎么一种心情？芬奇不禁好奇心升起。也许应该去拜访下，他简单的吃了两片面包当早餐，从冰箱和储物柜里把几样食材调味品装入一个大纸袋就出门了。

 

芬奇按过邻居家的门铃后开门的又是那位陶护工。

“日安，陶先生。”芬奇微笑问候。  
“你好，芬奇医生。”陶把芬奇让进屋接过他滴水的雨伞说：“今天有点凉。”

“确实，”他进屋后抱着那只大袋子环顾四周：“瑞斯先生不在家吗？”

“在家，”陶带着他往里走：“在后院乘凉。”

“乘凉？！”芬奇诧异地说：“外面都没有7摄氏度吧？”

陶耸耸肩没说话，带着芬奇拐进厨房又穿过厨房与外面相通的后面来到后院。

确实跟他刚才在家里二楼卧室看到的场景一样，只是近距离看的更清楚。靠着后院围墙的一边撑着一把白色的大凉伞（能同时容纳两人的那种），伞下一把木制折叠椅上坐着那个人。那人一双灰色运动鞋深蓝色牛仔裤，上身穿着一件白衬衫领口开着两粒纽扣，袖子挽起到手肘。这身衣着对应这乍暖还寒的绵绵雨天，就芬奇来说有点冷。

“你好，瑞斯先生。”芬奇在门里面对伞下的人说。

“你今天没带药箱来。”说话的人弯下腰从脚边的一只小箱子里拿出两罐听装可乐对芬奇说：“来坐坐吗？喝点什么？”他指着右手边另一把空椅子说。

芬奇快步从门口跑到伞下。陶关上厨房后门，靠在操作台边上有一搭无一搭的透过玻璃窗往这里看着。

芬奇落座，椅子有点凉，他伸手接过可乐罐的时候又被冰了一下，约翰没松手芬奇把手缩了回去，他摇着头说：“冰镇可乐，这太刺激了。谢谢你的饮料不过还是算了吧。”

约翰没说话，把没送出的饮料放到桌上开启自己手里的那罐喝了一大口。这可真是个有个性的爱好，冷飕飕的下雨天在外面坐着穿的这么单薄还喝着冰镇可乐，要么是身体太好了不怕冷，要么就是在虐待自己……

“你不冷吗。”芬奇忍不住问他：“要不要给你加件衣服？”

“不冷。”约翰说着看向芬奇：“今天是周一，你不用上班吗，医生？”

“哦…我在休假。”芬奇把手里的纸袋搁在他们俩中间的木桌上，“我今天冒昧来访，是想来讨教土豆泥的做法。”芬奇把纸袋子往对面推了推示意对方可以看看。

约翰放下可乐罐，把纸袋翻个底朝天，里面的物品全部摊在小木桌上。芬奇看着他双手在物品间翻找着时不时看看包装纸上的说明。他发现约翰双手的手腕里侧有明显的伤疤，每只手腕上至少两三条深浅不一的伤痕横过血管，甚至依稀可辨缝针的痕迹。

“就土豆能用！”约翰说了句话把芬奇的注意力重新吸引到食材上。

“什么？”实际上芬奇是走神了对于约翰的话他没听太清。

约翰开始解释：“就你带来的这些材料只有土豆能用 ，”他拿起锡纸包装的黄油说：“淡味黄油我不建议用，因为味道太淡。”放下黄油拿起胡椒粉瓶子，“白胡椒我也不建议，最好黑胡椒。”说完他拿来纸袋把土豆以外的东西都收了起来，将四个土豆推倒芬奇面前说：“你可以先把土豆交给里昂让他帮忙削皮切块。”

“好的。”芬奇抱起土豆从后门进入厨房，他跟里昂交谈了几句又回到了大伞下面。透过玻璃窗能看到陶护工手里在忙活着但是仍旧不忘时不时瞄这里一眼。芬奇把目光从厨房窗户挪回约翰身上，他说：“你确有大厨风范啊，只负责最关键的部分，嗯？”

“哈！”约翰似乎是在自嘲，“我……肖…她不让我碰刀，她怕我弄伤自己。”

“我以前看过一个病人，他没事儿就爱秀自己的伤疤，他也是个退伍军人，”芬奇说：“他会跟聊天对象讲述每一个伤疤的来历，尤其遇到都是当过兵的人聊的更起劲。”

“是啊，我也见过这样的人。”约翰看着自己手腕内侧的伤痕说，“你也想听听这些伤疤的来历吗？”

芬奇：“你想说吗？”

约翰看着它们陷入了沉默。

芬奇听着这沉默，听着细雨击打尼龙伞面的微弱声，听着雨水汇聚成溪流的潺潺声，雨声把沉默放大变重，仿佛压在二人头顶岌岌可危的巨石。

“土豆该切好了！”芬奇忽然打破沉默说：“大厨是不是要出手了呢？”

“差不多了。”约翰说着起身随同芬奇从后门进到厨房。

 

他们进屋后里昂已经收好了刀具，他退到一边给这对儿“师生”让地方。约翰拿出一只蒸锅，一只大个瓷碗。他把蒸锅接上水加在灶眼上点着火。土豆块都倒进大碗，大瓷碗在蒸屉上最后盖好锅盖。

“大概蒸20-30分钟左右。”他说完转身从冰箱里拿出一块黄油，橱柜里取出黑胡椒对芬奇说：“你可以先去看会儿电视。”

“我去看电视，”芬奇好奇地说：“那你呢？”

“我的冰镇饮料还没喝完呢？”约翰说着往外走，芬奇也跟了过去，他停下看着芬奇说：“你不怕冷吗？”

“有点冷，”芬奇把大衣领子竖起来，“不过我不太喜欢看电视。”

“随便你。”约翰开门，眼前的雨帘似乎比刚才密集了些，他毫不犹豫的走到伞下坐回刚才的位置。芬奇也坐到自己的位置上，陪着大厨一起看后院的雨景。

他眼前的这个院子不大，超不过60平米的一个近乎长方形。他们二人脚下铺的是鹅卵石一直延伸到前方五六米，剩下的另一半是裸露的土地种植着几丛月季花，有几枝开出了艳丽的粉红色花朵，偶尔似有似无的花香会飘进鼻腔让人陶醉。

“很惬意。”芬奇闻着花香感叹，“我爱月季花，它们色彩多姿，气味芬芳。你种的花很漂亮。”

“它们不光是用来看的……你倒是提醒我了…”约翰放下冰可乐走到花圃中来回走动着盯着这些花儿看，细雨打湿了他的头发和衬衫他全然不顾，最终他停在一丛红色月季花边上拽下两朵花的花瓣。他手捧花瓣进到厨房，芬奇看着他忙碌一阵之后又出来坐回椅子里。

“我猜，”芬奇看着约翰的侧脸说：“你是要用花瓣做菜？”

约翰点点头：“是适合女性食用的一道粥品。”

“哦！”芬奇笑着说：“给你侄女做的美容餐。”

约翰：“不止是美容。这是一道中式药膳。”

芬奇：“是吗？”

约翰：“一位中国厨师告诉我的，他就经常给自己女儿做这道粥，每个月定期做。”

芬奇不解的眨眨眼：“每个月定期给女儿做的药膳，治疗什么？”

 

约翰看着芬奇，一脸「你不会不知道吧？」的神情，“你是医生，你不会不知道吧，女性每个月…”

“啊对对！是的！”芬奇忽然明白了什么，他大笑着：“哈哈！抱歉我没想到。你还真是个细心体贴的人！”

“过奖。”约翰笑笑说。

“能教教我吗？”芬奇说。

“哦--这没问题，”约翰掏出手机看了一眼：“土豆应该熟了。”

二人再次进入厨房，约翰穿上围裙掀开锅盖，热气从锅中升腾，他拿着一根筷子戳了几下碗里的土豆然后侧身给芬奇让出位置：“你来试试。”

芬奇接过单个竹筷往几块土豆上戳了戳，几乎没用什么力气筷子就扎了进去。

“要这种烂熟程度最好。”大厨先生关火，“上次你送来的土豆泥里面还有硬块，影响口感。”

“噢”芬奇点头。

约翰用棉手套把大碗从锅里拿出来放倒操作台上，他附身从抽屉里拿出一只带锁条的熟料带，土豆块儿倒进塑料袋，尽量压出空气，又附身拿出木质擀面杖，他来回滚压土豆，几个来回之后已经成泥状的土豆又倒回大碗里。

“接下来调味。”约翰说着拿出一只平底锅夹在灶眼上刚要点火，芬奇凑了过来说：“要不我来，可以吗？”

约翰做了一个请的手势，这回换成芬奇站在灶台前不忘把厨师先生深蓝色围裙套在自己身上。

“黄油，不是淡味的！”约翰说着递给芬奇一只磁盘里面一块黄油。

芬奇把黄油倒入锅中点火，看着黄色的固体慢慢融化成黄色透明的液体并发出吱吱声，油脂的香甜逐渐飘满房间。雨忽然下大了，打在玻璃窗上的声音与煎锅力油脂的迸裂声相映成趣。

“牛奶先来150毫升。”厨师先生递给掌勺人一杯牛奶。

芬奇倒入牛奶，滋滋声变强又变弱。

“关火。”

芬奇照做关掉火苗，约翰伸左手拿过热煎锅，衬衫挽起到肘部，小臂上大小的伤痕划过他眼前。

厨师先生把锅中牛奶与黄油的混合物倒入盛有土豆泥的碗中，他拿来一只木制的平产开始搅动，中途又放入海盐，黑胡椒粉，再搅动几下之后他停了下来。

约翰从碗柜里抽出3只小号瓷碟，他用平产挖了3块土豆泥分别放入盘中又各插入一只小勺，递给芬奇一份，里昂一份，自己留下一份。

“真的太好吃了！”里昂忍不住先发出感叹：“要不午饭就吃土豆泥得了。”

“我没意见，”约翰说笑着看着芬奇：“反正是芬奇医生带来的土豆。”

“我当然没意见！”芬奇吃光了盘里的土豆泥又给自己盛了一勺：“要我自己做可出不来这美味。”他抬手看一样手表：“都快下午一点了，当午饭吃不为过。”

“那我就不客气了。”里昂直接换了一只大碗挖了一大块，靠着操作台大口吃了起来。

约翰慢悠悠的从橱柜里拿出切片面包倒在一只大盘子里放倒土豆泥边上：“还有面包片。”他拿出2片面包把2大勺土豆泥夹在面包中间做了一个三明治三两口吃下后又回到冰凉的室外凉伞下坐着去了。

芬奇和陶留在屋里继续着简易午餐。吃过美味的土豆泥之后里昂烧了一壶开水，他们二人各自捧着一杯绿茶边喝边聊。

“约翰的手艺真心不错！”里昂喝过一口绿茶之后说。

“确实，”芬奇闻着茶香说：“还有，能喝到陶先生泡的绿茶也很棒！”

里昂：“谢谢。要说还是约翰的功劳，没有他的手艺我们也不会聚在这里喝茶。”

“确实，”芬奇点点头说，“你照顾约翰有多久了？”

“噢——这个嘛…”里昂努力回忆着，“大概六个月了吧，超不过七个月。”

“我听肖说，她叔叔这样快两年了，”芬奇喝口茶接着说，“他之前是住过一段疗养院对吧。”

里昂：“对，住过一段，可能就几个月吧，具体多长时间我不知道，反正在我之前他就是在家呆着有专人照顾着。”

芬奇：“你是说在他出院之后，雇佣你之前对吗？”

里昂点点头：“他侄女肖说的，我面试那天她开诚布公地告诉我，她叔叔精神状态很不稳定，大多数时间都得我来应付他的发作。她还强调约翰曾经接受过特种兵的训练，倘若真的犯病会很不好对付。她还说之前有三个护工听说他是前特种兵直接就走人了，她也坦言雇佣到一位合适的看护很不容易。”

芬奇：“你没被吓跑吗？”

里昂：“肖说过，实在不行可以报警。再说她薪水给的不低，就冲这个我也想试试。”

“噢，”芬奇点点头笑了笑“你也很坦诚。那么前海军陆战队先生发病的时候伤过你吗？”

里昂摇着头说：“严格来讲从没有过，除非我阻止他自残。但他目的不是伤害我而是他自己，事后他总是很愧疚会做大餐给我和肖吃。这一点倒是挺可爱的。我想他还是在努力克制自己。毕竟他曾经的职业需要有坚定的意志。”

“你说的有道理。”芬奇点点头望向窗外，他发现伞下的那个人好像雕像一样凝固了。

里昂也发现了这个问题，他开门看了一眼发现约翰趴在小木桌上睡着了，他急忙跑进卧室从衣柜里拿出一条暗红色的毛毯轻手轻脚的盖在了他身上。

 

约翰半梦半醒间觉得身上好像压上了什么东西，应该是柔软又保暖的织物——他猜的。他抬头，一个黑发小女孩站在他面前，半长发在脑后梳成一个高高的马尾，啃着一个双层吉士汉堡。

“肖？”他叫出女孩的名字：“我记得你不爱吃吉士汉堡的。”

“你不给我做饭只能吃这个！”女孩生气的转过身去。

约翰连忙过去揽过女孩的肩膀说：“小姑娘你别生气，想吃什么我给你做。”

瘦小的身驱扎进他的怀里用撒娇的口气说：“爸爸，我要吃巧克力！”她的小脑袋抬了起来，头发变成了金色，一双灰绿色的大眼睛对他充满期待，“爸爸，我要巧克力！巧克力！巧克力！”

“艾米？！”他抬起手，颤抖粗糙的手掌轻触她柔软细密的金发，“艾米…”

她的头发像妈妈是金色的，眼睛像爸爸是灰绿色的，她的脸……白净的小脸上都是鲜红的血点，她像一只破布娃娃瘫在约翰的怀里，全身冰凉，漂亮的眼睛失去了神采。她刚才还在管他要巧克力来着，现在却冰冷的变成了一具尸体。这场景好熟悉，他曾经就抱着这么一具小小的尸体痛哭，而现在他却没了眼泪，他跌入冰冷中，双膝抵着鹅卵石地面膝盖骨被硌的痛感刺激着他的神经，让他瞬间清醒过来。

刚才他睡着了而现在他从木椅跌落在潮湿的地面上，他看着自己空荡荡的臂弯，直起腰站了起来。他觉得空虚，空虚感在他血管里膨胀，他走到花丛中，目光被花枝上粗壮的尖刺牢牢吸引住。

 

所以，我觉得他还不算糟。”里昂放下茶杯顺便看一眼窗外，发现伞下的人不见了，他奔出厨房，芬奇也随他出去。他们看到约翰在花圃旁边，双膝跪地，低着头手攥成拳头捶在两侧。

里昂上前一步半蹲下说：“约翰，外面还在下雨，咱们还是进屋吧。”

他没有搭理里昂，芬奇目光来回在约翰身上游走，他看到他下垂的右手握着一只月季花的枝条，枝条仍旧连在花枝主干上之上，只是被拽的偏离了一段距离。芬奇冲里昂使了一个眼色，示意他看看约翰的右手。里昂探身过来看了一眼，他默默叹口气，看了一眼芬奇似乎是在说「劝劝他」然后掉头返回屋里。

“瑞斯先生？”芬奇把一只手轻按在约翰的肩膀上柔声说：“外面在下雨，咱们还是回到伞下面吧，你的衬衫和裤子都淋湿了。要是着凉感冒了就麻烦了。”

芬奇掌下的肩头动了动，他慢慢起身，有些费力的摆脱掉手里的月季花枝条默默坐回了雨伞下。此时里昂从屋里出来他捧着一只小塑料箱。芬奇接过小箱子跟里昂对视一眼，后者又回到厨房隔着玻璃观望这里。

约翰坐回木椅，右手搁在小桌上手指蜷缩着。他闭着眼睛像是在努力平复情绪。芬奇没话也没动，等着，看着他。

看到大厨先生睁开眼睛面对他的时候，芬奇说：“我可以吗？”他手上拿着一只小个不锈钢镊子。他默默把手伸过去目光投向面前的花丛。

圆桌不大，所以芬奇不用探身就能看到瑞斯手掌里有三根折断的花刺。阴雨天光线暗又是在一把遮阳伞下所以光线更是不理想，他正郁闷时看到塑料箱中有一只手电，拿出手电开关两下确定工作正常他对手掌的主人说：“帮个忙好吗？”

约翰转过头来。

“光线太暗了，帮我拿着手电照着你的手掌。”

约翰照做，芬奇得以看清两根花刺露在外一根花刺嵌的稍微深些。他先清掉那两根容易解决的，剩下那根他有点忧郁。

“怎么了？”约翰问。

“这个…”芬奇用镊子尖端隔空指着他手掌上的伤口说“嵌入太深，要是直接往出取会不会造成二次伤害？”

“哦，你想怎样？”

“最好有一把手术刀能飞快地开一个小口，这样伤害更小取出也更快。”芬奇医生如演讲论文的态度分析着这个小口子。

“我家刀具都是锁着的。”约翰以一种置身世外的口气说：“反正都是二次伤害，有何不同？”

芬奇看了约翰一眼挑挑眉说：“那我就直接来了？”

“我没问题。”举着手电的人说。

得到约翰的许可他毫不犹豫地把镊子探入创口探了几下，捏住一个可靠的位置把花次揪了出来，他看着断刺上挂着几丝细小的血肉说“看来损伤比预计的要小。还是你的方法好。”他看了一眼约翰，扔掉花刺，再次用碘酒消毒手掌，盖上纱布缠好绷带。

 

“你是个奇怪的人，芬奇医生。”约翰收回受伤的右手说。

“我吗？”芬奇被逗笑了，“恕我直言瑞斯先生，就你我二人比较来说，我不算奇怪。”

“你是说我这些不正常的举动吗？”他看着芬奇眼神带有戒备的神情。  
“你凭什么觉得自己不正常呢？”芬奇说：“什么原因呢？我只是奇怪你为什么不去寻求帮助？”

“什么帮助？！”

“给你解决问题的帮助。”

“你怎么知道我没试过？”

“哦，看来不成功，你没遇到能真正解决问题的人，所以你就认定自己是个不正常的人咯。”芬奇把药箱往边上推推，手臂搁在木桌上，“那么你觉得我哪里奇怪呢？”

“你…”约翰看了一会儿面前的人，他戴着黑框眼镜，短发，黑色三件套西装外面套着一件深棕色的半长外套和外套同色的皮鞋，“你只是来邻居家串门也要这么正式吗？”

“这不能叫奇怪吧，瑞斯先生。顶多说我穿着古板了些。”芬奇为自己辩解。

“好吧，这点不算。”他低头盯着自己的手，“你没被我吓跑有些奇怪。”

“吓跑？”芬奇笑笑说：“为什么？你是青面獠牙的狼人吗？”

“不”约翰摇摇头，“你所说的，我认定的自己不正常。”

“这一点嘛……”芬奇看着他说，“只要你别拿着刀砍我，我想我不会觉得你吓人吧。再说你家刀具都是上锁的对吧，所以应该没什么好怕的吧。”

“你确实挺奇怪。”约翰也笑了。

“不要钻牛角尖，瑞斯先生！”芬奇严肃了起来，“我要算是奇怪的的话，那么陶先生呢？”

约翰：“那是他的工作。”

芬奇：“行，按你的说法，陶在这里是为了挣钱。那么你侄女呢？她跟你生活在一起不奇怪吗？”

“她…”约翰被问住了，他又低下头两只手纠缠着。

芬奇看出自己的话可能戳到了他的痛楚，正要转变话题的时候，约翰又接着说：“她不应该跟我这样耗着，浪费她年轻的生命。我…这疯……不值得她……”

“别这样否定自己。”芬奇打断他：“你这样说你女儿不会难过吗。”

“你说什么？”约翰忽然警惕的瞪着他，“什么我女儿，我没有女儿没有！”

“噢，”芬奇捂住嘴，“抱歉我说错了，你侄女，我只是觉得你对她简直太好了所以……口误。抱歉！”

约翰收起蛰人的目光盯回自己的手掌：“也许你不算全错，我能回报她的……不太多。”

 

芬奇：“你给她的爱很多亲生父母都不见得能给予，你自己意识不到这点吗？”

雨声逐渐大了，砸向地面的雨滴清晰可辨。约翰还是低头不语，漫长的五分钟后他说：“我想一个人静静。”

听到他的话，芬奇不紧不慢的起身，整理好大衣，他礼貌的告辞：“感谢瑞斯先生今天的厨艺课程，以后还请多多赐教。”之后他走进厨房门离开了这所房子。

 

芬奇从正门走出来的时候遇到了肖，她拿着出钥匙正要往家走。

“芬奇医生。”肖叫住他，快走两步过来。

“下午好，肖女士。”芬奇停下脚步，“你这是下班了？”

“对。”肖点点头：“你…跟我叔叔聊的怎么样？”

芬奇笑了笑：“他不太健谈。不过这不是问题，我需要些时间，得建立信任嘛。”

“也许吧，回见了芬奇医生”肖往门口走。

“肖女士。”芬奇叫住了她，“我觉得也许……”

“也许什么？”肖背冲门回身看着芬奇。

“也许应该让他面对现实，”芬奇说：“彻底的面对。”

“你说什么？”肖又走近芬奇：“你跟他说什么了？你不能…”

“我什么也没说。”芬奇解释：“他不愿意面对自己的过去，尤其是她们，对吧？”

“是的！”肖的脸严肃起来：“绝对不能提起她们，他妻子他女儿都不可以！至少现在不可以！！”

“当然。”

“你今天到底跟他说什么了？”

“他不承认自己有女儿。”

“你还是跟他提起了这个！”肖的音量提高了些，她又压低声音说：“你这是要他命么？”

“别激动，肖女士。”芬奇说：“我只是提到他对你如同亲生女儿 ，就这些。”

肖松口气：“然后呢？”

“他不说话。”芬奇耸耸肩：“不承认也不否认。”

肖低头不语，过了一会儿她说：“我还是希望你能慎重，今天我还有事改日咱们再详谈。”

肖与芬奇二人互相道别各自回了家。

 

一进屋肖就松垮的瘫在了沙发上，每个月一次经期总是那么折磨人，有的时候能忍受有的时候却忍不了。“其实，你生个孩子就好了，相信我。”他还记得约翰的妻子对自己说过的这句玩笑话。每次她被折磨的疼痛难忍的时候，杰西卡就会这么说她，那会儿小艾米已经会叫爸爸妈妈了。可如今物是人非，说话的人早已不在人世。

肖换了姿势，她尽量保持一个比较像样的坐姿，因为里昂朝这边走来。

“嘿，你今天回来的真早啊！”他跟肖打招呼，后者半死不活的哼哈一下。

“大姨妈又来烦你了？”里昂坐在旁边的沙发里说。

“是啊，我要死了。”既然被看出来了就没必要装蒜了，她又瘫软的倒进柔软的沙发里说，“他今天惹麻烦了吗？”这是她每天回家必问的问题。

 

“他用后院的月季花刺弄伤了手掌。”

听到里昂这么说她下意识的捂着小腹皱皱眉头。

“幸好芬奇医生在。”里昂看到肖难受的样子又补充到：“都处理妥当了。”

 

“他在干嘛？”

里昂：“忙活晚饭咯。”

“我去睡会觉。”肖萎靡不振的从沙发上爬起来往卧室走：“拜托你了。”她几乎是扶着墙钻进被窝的。在这阴冷潮湿乍暖还寒的天气，温暖的被窝简直是天堂。  
她迷迷糊糊半梦半醒的一直睡到晚饭开饭，她做了一个奇怪的梦。梦里的约翰比现在要年轻，杰西卡也在，艾米也在而且跟自己年龄差不多。他们一起去餐馆吃大餐，可下厨的却是约翰。他穿着白色的围裙戴着厨师帽子大讲特讲匹萨饼制作方法。每个人都懒的理他，大快朵颐的啃披萨。好奇怪的梦，奇怪又温暖。

“小姑娘，起床了，醒醒，别睡了。”

她被轻柔的声音叫醒，翻了个身趴在枕头上半睁开眼睛寻找着声音来源，眼前只有两条穿着牛仔裤的长腿在晃。

长腿的主人屈膝坐在床边低头看她揉眼睛：“起床吃饭了。”

“我好困……”肖伸个懒腰继续闭眼睛：“晚饭不想吃。”

约翰伸手摸摸她的额头，“你怎么了？没发烧吧？居然不想吃饭！？”

“我很好。”肖在被窝里蠕动下。

“你大姨妈来了不舒服！”

约翰此言一出把肖弄的睡意全无，她眯着眼睛看着养父有点温怒：“怎么……？”

“我是怎么知道的？”约翰一副得意的表情：“你12岁的时候我就认识你了，小姑娘。除了世界末日和生理期没什么能阻止你吃饭。其实世界末日也阻止不了你吧？”

他想争辩下，却忍不住把脸埋在枕头里咯咯笑个不停。

约翰：“我猜中了没？”

“给我20分钟，”她把脸抬起来：“我现在难受的要死。”

“好的，”约翰起身：“我给你做了美味的月季花甜米粥，据说能帮你缓解疼痛，趁热喝效果最好。”

“我争取10分钟就起来。”肖说着目送约翰走出并关上房门。

 

她不禁想起一年前，决定把约翰接出疗养院自己照顾时的心情：愧疚和对温暖的怀念。其实约翰对她一直都没变，包括后来他成家有了艾米之后也没变过对她的态度。那会儿肖已经去上警校了，平时住的是学校宿舍，但这并不耽误约翰一有空就叫她参加家庭聚会。他会做一大桌丰盛美味，且肯定少不了奶油焗龙虾。还会邀请几个休假的战友大家一起说说笑笑的吃一顿。多美好的时光啊，美好的仿佛是电影中的剧情。

而自打家中出事之后，聚会就停止了，一起说笑的朋友也少一大半。开始还有些人会来看看约翰。可随着时间的推移，似乎能想起养父的人越来越少了。毕竟在普通人眼里约翰·瑞斯已经跟非正常人划上了等号。了解他的人会报以同情，不了解他的人也会同情他，而他们的共同点都是敬而远之。所以只剩下肖跟他日复一日的过着单调的生活。那些曾经的朋友都躲的远远的，谁会跟一个爱好自残且精神状况时好时坏的人保持长久的友谊呢？约翰自己也是心知肚明，所以这些日子他总会时不常的对养女说什么“别再跟我这个老疯子浪费生命了，去过自己的生活吧。”之类的话。

肖叹口气，想到这里她决定了一件事：给芬奇医生打个电，自己刚才的言语似乎有些过分。也许芬奇医生是对的，是该面对现实了！她是不愿意跟“老疯子”过日子，她要约翰“回来”变回正常人！到那时候她才能放心的去过自己的生活。


	3. Chapter 3

芬奇在隔天下午四点多的时候，再次敲开了约翰的家门。开门的仍旧是陶护工，他目睹芬奇拉着一只巨大的行李箱进门，感叹道：“芬奇医生你这是要把家也搬到这里来吗？”

“你不介意我去厨房吧？”芬奇拽着大行李箱直奔厨房看到了在水池前洗菜的约翰。后者不解地看着这位邻居在操作台前停下。

“抱歉，打扰你做饭了。”小个子男人低头打开行李箱，不一会大理石操作台被大包小裹的食品包装袋填满。眼镜医生此时好似一位食品摊的老板笑呵呵地推销起他的商品：“土豆、香菇、秋葵、苦苣、豆腐、面条、羊肉、鸡肉。”他低头看了看翻出一个扁平装包装拿起来又放下：“还有五双竹筷，中国进口。” 又拿起一支稍大些的纸盒子，“电火锅，也是中国造。怎么样？”

“啊？”瑞斯有点懵，“什么怎么样？”

“今晚吃火锅如何？中国火锅！你说过你会做中国菜的哦！”芬奇期待着看着后者。

约翰'瑞斯楞了几秒种，接着咯咯咯地笑了起来，他露出一口整齐的白牙，灰绿色的眼睛眯 成一条缝。不得不承认，他笑起来的样子很阳光，认识有几天了，芬奇还是头回见他他笑的这么开心。

“那么你答应了？”芬奇自顾自地说：“今晚我请客，你来出力如何？肖警官今晚回家吧？”

“芬奇医生……”瑞斯收住了笑，“你真是个奇怪的人，奇怪又有趣。”瑞斯放下手里清洗的那根矮胖的短黄瓜。在琳琅满目的食品里翻找了一遍后，他靠着洗手台看着芬奇医生，“你吃过中国火锅吗？”

芬奇：“是的，当然吃过！”

瑞斯：“那你描述下场景和过程。”

芬奇：“把这些蔬菜和肉切好，上桌。锅里的汤烧开了就可以把肉啊蔬菜啊放进去，煮熟了就可以吃了。”

“你确定直接吃吗？”瑞斯问：“没有调味料吗？”

“对对对！是有调料！”眼镜先生低头翻找一通无果后看回前海豹突击队长先生，有些诧异地说：“我忘记买了，怎么办？”

瑞斯处变不惊地从依靠的大理石台上起身，面冲橱柜顶层翻找了下。他拿出几罐矮玻璃瓶放到操作台上逐一介绍：“芝麻酱。酱豆腐，一种用豆腐块和特殊真菌发酵做的食品。鱼露，鱼和虾做的调味料。把它们按比例调配可充当酱料。”

“哇哦！”芬奇简直是用崇拜的目光看向瑞斯，说：“不愧是身经百战的人，总能有备无患。”

“芬奇医生过奖了，”瑞斯勾勾嘴角说：“其实还有一个问题，火锅汤也是需要底料的，你买了吗？”

“没有，反正你有办法对吧？”芬奇这回心里踏实多了。

“那我只能牺牲几只冰箱冷冻室里的大虾了，到时候你得帮我跟肖解释下。她这周末要吃的奶油虾不够数了。”

“看来只好如此了。”芬奇点头微笑：“还等什么，肖要下班了吧？”

 

今天肖没请假，比正点下班晚了一个小时。虽然加班搞得她心情不好，不过一想到回家会有美味的食物享受感觉自己又会活力四射了。

今天约翰会做什么好吃的呢？黄瓜鸡蛋沙拉配煎鸡排，他记得早起上班前是这么说的。爽口的沙拉和香喷喷的鸡肉，想想就要流口水。

钥匙在孔洞里转动着，肖迫不及待地打开家门，进屋直奔餐桌查看菜品。客厅的方桌上没有鸡排和沙拉，取而代之的是一盘盘洗净切好的生鲜蔬菜和肉。菜盘成圆形围绕桌子当中一支电热锅，里面翻着花，汤水飘出清淡的鲜香气味。

“哇哦——！火锅啊！！”肖兴奋地往厨房张望，因为客厅一个人也没有。此时瑞斯和芬奇他们各自端着几样菜品和餐具往这边来，看到肖，约翰首先说话：“今天是芬奇医生请客。我出力。”

“我必须说，太佩服瑞斯先生了。”芬奇放下盘子说：“我居然忘记买调料了，幸好你家有储备物资。”芬奇用手比划着，“他简直是魔术师，可以变化出各种菜肴。”

“过奖了，芬奇医生。”约翰被夸的有点不好意思，“可惜，陶没有口福。他又被女朋友拽走了。”

“恋爱中的人儿嘛！”芬奇冲着父女二人笑笑。

“还是女朋友要紧，刚才陶给我打电话了。”肖在一边说：“那么…先生们，可以开饭了吗？我饿坏了。”

芬奇做了一个请的手势，三人同时落座，瑞斯把鲜红的肉片放入滚开的锅里，喷香的汤水带着肉片一起翻滚，不一会儿肉片就泛白了。肖拿起竹筷夹了一片肉吃着，她一边点头一边说：“不用蘸佐料就挺好吃的了，有咸味还有点鲜味……”她忽然瞪大眼睛，目光扫过芬奇最后落在养父身上。

“怎么了？不好吃吗？”瑞斯也起身夹起一片肉咀嚼起来：“嗯…鲜味还不够…”

“你…不会把冷冻的越南深海大虾当火锅底料煮了吧？”肖一脸担忧的说。

瑞斯：“放心，我就用了三只。”

“一共就六只，你用了一半！”肖脸色有变，“我好朋友送我的！说好了周末要来咱们家吃你拿手的奶油焗虾的！”

瑞斯：“我可以不吃，三只都归你们俩。”

“这不太好吧，乔尼老爹，她可是第一次来咱们家。”肖接受了事实，只好继续吃涮肉。

“那就三只都归她。”瑞斯笑了起来，“你的这位朋友到底是何方神圣？小姑娘…”

“没什么，就是…普通朋友。”

“你打算跟她怎么介绍我呢？”瑞斯观察着养女的表情变化，“是说，你有个叔叔，不大正常什么的…？”

“天啊！你又来啦！她是位心理医生，你吓不到她。”肖说完又觉得不妥，马上补充道：“我们真的只是普通朋友，不是你想的那样。”

“你以为我把你们的关系想象成什么样了？”瑞斯还是笑着凭借他曾经接受过的审讯训练，他自认为已经从养女的脸上读到了他关心的内容。

“我的目的很纯粹。”肖干脆放下筷子跟养父争辩。

“哦.—！”瑞斯点点头，“是的，纯粹的个人关系。”

“她不是来给你看病的。”

“对，来跟你约会吃大餐的 。那我做完饭是不是得躲出去？”

“当然不用！”肖看了一眼在边上同样笑个不停的芬奇医生。

“好了好了，年轻人们的爱情就让她们自己去探索吧。”芬奇说着也夹起两片肉吃了起来，确实美味，不蘸佐料也挺好吃的。

“味道确实不错哦！”芬奇说：“不知道瑞斯先生有什么独门配方，让汤汁如此鲜美？”

“要说起配方，我还真有一个，可惜今天食材不全 ，不然要好吃好几倍。”说到这里瑞斯难以掩饰脸上的自豪神情：“是我跟另一位中国厨师讨教的。”

“多亏芬奇医生，不然约翰都快要忘了火锅怎么做了。”肖在一边打趣地说。

“我当然不会忘。”约翰为自己辩解，“我所有的菜谱都有笔记的。”

“你还用笔记吗？你不是过目不忘吗？”肖啃着一片土豆说。

“好吧，我去拿证据。”瑞斯起身往厨房去翻找他的笔记。

“你不帮帮他吗？”芬奇问低头吃饭的肖。

女警摇摇头说：“他的绝密文件只会藏在他知道的地方，我可找不到。我都不记得他翻看过什么笔记，他记性向来很好，可以说是出奇的好，绝对可以做到过目不忘的。即便是…”她忘了一眼厨房接着说，“即便是「那件事」之后，他也一样记性不差。”

“那么只有「那件事」他是真的不愿意想起了。”芬奇若有所思地说。

“你是医生，你比我明白。所以我才雇你来帮忙咯”肖耸耸肩。

 

“根据你俩刚才的对话分析…”芬奇也瞄了一眼厨房，低声跟肖说，“我觉得他洞察力还是挺敏锐的，早晚会拆窜咱们俩。”

“那就拆窜吧，到时候随机应变。”肖拿起啤酒喝了一口，“不过，你建议的那个刺激性过大的疗法我想还是等等吧，等他接纳你了再说。”

“当然。”芬奇点头说。

 

瑞斯在厨房一通翻找，他还真有点忘了他的“绝密笔记”藏在哪里了，不会跟刀具锁在一起了吧？就在他要唤来肖开锁的时候他记起来了笔记的藏身处。他从橱柜顶层最里面拿出一只铁质方形饼干盒，拿掉火车头图案的盒盖，终于看到了一个牛皮纸封面的笔记本。本子大概有他手掌那么大，里面是米白色的纸张，因为时间久远，边角开始泛黄。

他拿出笔记本抚摸着粗糙的封面，纸张的纹路好似勾起了他的某种情感，刺激着他的神经。他赶紧摇摇头避免自己陷入回忆的漩涡。

他打开笔记本，翻看了几页找到了火锅底料的菜谱。此时一张纸片从本子里滑落。叮当一声跌入铁盒里，听起来像是一张较厚的纸片。是书签吗？

约翰低头看像铁盒，里面躺着一张照片，一次成像的那种快照，因为质量问题已经略微有些褪色，但是画面内容依旧清晰可辨。照片左边一位男子怀里抱着一个很小的婴儿，咧着嘴冲着镜头笑，幸福的笑容中带着一点傻气。画面右边一位女子半靠在病床上笑容里带着明显的疲惫。场景一看便知是医院。这是一对刚为人父母的夫妻。妻子刚刚分娩完几个小时，而丈夫因为执行任务错过了女儿的降生，他匆匆赶到医院，见到她们母女平安总算放了心。对，照片里的那个人，怀抱婴儿傻笑的那个人他叫约翰·瑞斯，边上的女子是他妻子，孩子的母亲。拍照片的人是肖。对对对，没错！他都想起来了。

记忆如潮水般涌向他，让他呛了好大一口。他摇着头想要甩掉它们。

“我有两个女儿了，这可真棒！”这是那个叫约翰·瑞斯的家伙说过的话，他不会忘记的，他怎么能忘记呢？他可是有过目不忘的本领呢。

“看镜头！”这是肖的声音，刺眼的闪光点像是又在眼前闪了一下，害得约翰把笔记本和饼干盒都碰到了地上。

那张照片，幸福的一家三口的照片，比闪光灯还刺眼，直直地扎着瑞斯的心。

她们都死了…

…你害死的…

…都是你的错…

你的错…

 

听到厨房的响动，客厅吃饭的二人赶忙跑过去。先到达厨房的肖见到如下情景：

地面上一只铁盒子盖、身分离的扣在地面上，边上躺着一本笔记。养父缩在冰箱与橱柜形成的一个小空间里坐在地上发抖。他直勾勾地盯着左手中的一张纸片，右手紧紧握着个什么东西地着颈动脉附近。他手上有新鲜的血迹，白衬衫和牛仔裤上也有几滴。

肖不敢轻易上前去，她回望了一眼慢了一步的芬奇，后者慢慢挪到了超过肖一步的位置，说：“你找到火锅菜谱了吗，瑞斯先生？”

“我想起来了，全想起来了。”瑞斯的声音颤抖着眼睛盯着照片，“她们死了。”

“去拿镇静剂还有叫救护车。”芬奇扭头跟肖耳语了一句，继续跟瑞斯聊天，“你在看什么？能给我看看吗？”

目送肖悄声离开厨房，芬奇往前挪动了几步。“她们是谁？你都想起了什么？”

“10月3日，星期五下午8:52，我到家的时候，天已经黑了。”瑞斯的声音很轻，轻到芬奇为了听清楚不得不又靠近了他半步。现在他们距离差不多一米多，瑞斯坐在地上，芬奇站在他旁边，他终于看清了瑞斯右手紧握的抵在脖颈处的是一只塑料餐叉，上面沾上了些血迹，还有他举着照片的左手小臂上也有新的伤痕，有短的伤口，稍微长一些的伤口周围参差不齐皮肉外翻，它们都往外渗着血，肯定是瑞斯自己用那把塑料餐叉完成的杰作。 虽然芬奇自己没有从军经历，但是根据他曾经阅读过的资料以及之前与有过从军经历的人接触的经验来看，瑞斯真要用塑料餐叉结束自己的性命也没什么不可能的。

“我已经1个月没见过她们了，我想着得用巧克力讨好小艾米，不然她肯定不理我的，”瑞斯盯着照片，嘴角微微上翘，看似是一个不明显的苦笑，“家门口停着两辆警车……”

（闪回）

警灯红蓝相间的强光给秋时的黑夜增添了几分紧张感。约翰·瑞斯连制服都没来得及换，他背着沉甸甸的挎包站在家门口，眼前的警车和进出的警员让他有点迷惑，一度认为自己走错家门了，在他要上前确认门牌号码的时候，肖从门里出来挡住了他的去路。

“嗨，小姑娘，今天怎么想起来回家了？馋奶油大虾了吗？这到底怎么回事？是我家我没走错吧？”说着他要绕过肖往门里走。

养女拦住了他说：“约翰，你先听我说…”她的声音仍旧带着抑制不住的颤抖，他不知道，她之前用了多久才平复心情。

“什么？”借助警灯闪动的光线他隐约见到了肖脸上的泪痕，可他还是不明白到底发生了什么，“有什么事回家说吧，艾米馋巧克力可比你想吃大虾厉害多了。”

“约翰…”肖直勾勾地看着他好像又要哭出来了，他抿抿嘴，压抑住一阵抽泣说：“艾米不会再要巧克力吃了。”

“为什么？”他不知所措地笑笑，“你给她买了？”

“她们死了。”肖终于说出了这句话。

“什么？”约翰·瑞斯觉得这个玩笑一点都不好笑，“你开什么玩笑？昨天艾米还在电话里说要我给她买巧克力吃…”

“她们俩都死了。”肖说：“初步推断是下午一点到六点之间。”

“谁死了？”瑞斯觉得自己的脑子有点发懵。

“杰西卡，艾米。她们都死了。”肖此时此刻被自己说出来的每一句话折磨着，约翰的反应则更是让她雪上加霜，“杰西卡先杀了艾米，然后自杀的。用你留给她的那把手枪。”

眼前的男人楞了足足一分钟，然后他扔掉背包发疯地往房门里跑，那扇门其实已经打开了，正巧抬出两具尸体，她们都装在裹尸袋里。约翰冲到尸袋前用尽全力扯开了拉链。他看到了艾米可爱的小圆脸…只剩下多半张，另一边血肉模糊  
……

（闪回结束）

“是我的错，如果我没有留下那把枪…或者我早点回家，早一天，哪怕就早几个小时，一切都不会发生…”他抬起头，看着眼前身着三件套西装的男人，语气像是在他的身上寻求答案。

“不，约翰。”芬奇又靠近了两步，他们现在的距离是伸手便可以触到对方，“不是你的错，至少不全是。”

“你凭什么这么说？”

“你不能预知未来，你不是神。”

“可我害死了她们，我！害死的！”他忽然吼了起来，塑料叉子的尖齿往皮肉里多没入了一毫米。

“不是你，是你妻子杀的艾米。你回家的时候她们都死了。”芬奇保持在原地没继续靠近，“你尽力了，约翰。你回家途中还不忘给艾米买巧克力，你执行完任务归国第一件事就是回家要与其女团聚。你努力工作是为了你的国家以及妻女，你是个好丈夫好父亲。”

“不，我不是…”约翰竭尽全力摇头像是在彻底否定自己，眼泪早已打湿双颊，“她们死了，我害死的，我不配当父亲…”

“你当然是个好父亲，你还有肖。”芬奇说罢，顺着约翰的目光看向门口。肖站在那里，她强迫自己习惯眼前的一切。

约翰望向厨房门口，他被泪水模糊的眼前是萨米恩·肖矮小的身影，他记得初见她时的样子，马尾辫随意的扎在脑后，深色的双眼对他充满戒备，身上的衣服又旧又脏。

“是你给了肖真正的父爱，好多亲生父亲都做不到的！”芬奇再次重复这句话，“没有你，成了孤儿的她即便不被送到孤儿院也得被酒鬼亲戚虐待。”

“可她们…都死了。”他绝望地看向芬奇，语气像是在纠正错误。

“你没死，不是吗？”芬奇慢慢附身跪在瑞斯身边，肯定的说：“那是杰西卡的选择，我很遗憾她也带走了艾米。可你还活着，你没死！”

“难道这不是最糟的吗？”约翰痛苦而迷惑地说，他捏着叉子的手在抖。

“当然不是！”芬奇见他略微有些松懈，趁机上前握住了他的右手，手指攀附着瑞斯沾染血迹的手，他摸索到了叉子的塑料尖齿，“你死了才是最糟的。杰西卡和艾米的死留给了你和肖无尽的痛苦和自责，要是你也死了，肖要承受怎样的痛苦你可以想象吗？”

“我…”瑞斯迷茫地看着眼前的两个人不知所措。

“你不能丢下她不管，”芬奇扭头看着门口的肖给她使了一个眼色，接着说；“她已经失去过一次父亲了，难道你还要她再失去一次吗？”芬奇用极尽温柔的语气劝慰，“我想你不会的，对吧？”

肖也跪在了他身边，他眼圈红红的吸了下鼻子说：“还记得我为什么接你出院吗？”他悄悄把装着镇静剂的盒子递给了芬奇。

“你说外卖和快餐害的你要得厌食症了。”瑞斯皱着眉头说。

“对啊！”她忍不住的泪水流了下来，“周末我女朋友要来咱们家吃大餐的，你不会罢工吧乔尼老爹？”

“你终于承认自己有女朋友了，我既知道…”瑞斯觉得肩头一阵刺痛。他扭头看向芬奇的时候针管被及时藏在了身后。

“抱歉，我毁了今天的晚餐。”他觉得眼皮似乎有些发沉。

“这个周末我们一起再聚一次。”肖看着逐渐丧失意识的养父说：“我们需要你，我们不能没有你。”

门外救护车的警笛声逐渐清晰，提醒着屋里清醒的两个人，今晚可以松口气了。

 

一个月后，生活似乎又恢复了“正轨”，每天肖回家都会有简单又美味的食物，邻居芬奇医生时不时会来讨教下某个菜品的做法顺便陪着约翰聊聊天。

一个月前的那次“事故”所有人就当什么都没发生一样。瑞斯只在医院里住了2天就回家了，只是点皮外伤况且有芬奇医生出面担保自然不是问题。

但是某些问题，肖却不能忽视，自从那次“火锅晚餐”之后，肖发现约翰似乎有了一点变化。起因是某一天下班回家，养父居然做了一道炸薯片，淋上芥末蛋黄酱酱汁配上一杯橙汁汽水。

这是艾米最爱的一道快餐，她生前最爱这么吃，自从惨剧之后约翰就再也没做过炸薯片了，可是今天他居然做了这道菜！

肖在餐桌边，忽视炸薯片和汽水的诱惑，惊讶地看着约翰悠然自得的吃喝，一时间居然不知所措。最后她借口接电话躲进卫生间激动地给芬奇医生打电话。听过肖的简短描述芬奇得出一个令人欣慰的结论，约翰应该是在好转，至少他开始怀念小艾米了，用比较正常的方式。肖对于医生的分析也连连点头，这确实是好事儿。所以她结束了同芬奇医生的通话之后迫不及待地又播了一个号码，那是一通国际长途，电话接通的时候肖激动的有点语无伦次。

“等等，小姑娘，你慢点说，什么芥末酱，什么汽水，我被你搞糊涂了。”电话线另一头也有着温柔的嗓音也习惯称呼她小姑娘。

肖顿了顿，平复下心情，一字一句地说：“今天晚上我回家，约翰做的晚餐是炸薯片，酱汁是芥末蛋黄酱浇在了堆成了小山的薯片上，并在芥末酱上面还浇了一点番茄酱！饮料是橙汁汽水！”

“火山喷发！”电话线那头的男声惊讶的说出菜名，“老天，艾米最爱的一道菜，这是真的吗？”

“千真万确，刚才我跟芬奇医生也通过了电话，跟他讲了这件事。医生也觉得他在好转。”肖坐在马桶盖上抱着手机，激动的有些控制不住音量了，“维拉德叔叔，我真希望这会儿你能在场，这真的是…太好了。”

“听你说话声不是激动的又哭了吧？你小时候可从来不哭的，长大了更不爱哭。如今怎么哭哭啼啼的，都不像你了！好了小姑娘，别哭鼻子了，让他看到又要问东问西了。过些日子我会抽空来看你们的，反正我做的事情他早晚也都得知道，趁他解开心结之时跟他彻底摊牌。”

“你觉得他能接受吗？”肖有些顾虑，“他的脾气你还不知道吗，到时候他…”

“不接受又怎样，难道要我见死不救吗？”肖的话被打断，电话那头的温柔声线里是明显的不悦，“他是我亲弟弟！真不知道这个该死的混蛋一天到晚都在想些什么，我有那么坏吗？”电话那头停顿一秒中，接着说，“好了，后面的事情你不要管了，让他有什么怨言都冲我来，我还怕他不成？哼！”

“维拉德叔叔我该挂了，有空再联系。”肖跟电话线那头的人道别，挂掉电话走出卫生间的时候与养父撞个正着。

“你怎么了？”约翰隐约看到养女脸颊上的泪痕，有点担心地问。

“没什么。”肖赶紧擦了把脸颊从他身边溜了过去。但愿约翰没听见什么。

“抱歉…”肖的身后响起约翰低沉的声音，“之前又让你担心了，那次芬奇医生来咱们家吃火锅……我很抱歉。是我拖累了你，你真的不应该…”

“我不应该什么？”肖有些被养父的话激怒了，她猛地回过身与约翰四目相对，“不应该把你从疗养院接出来，不应该陪着你对吗？任由你把自己戳死也不给你叫救护车是吗？”

约翰只是看着她不说话。

“你知道，这话有多伤人吗？”肖皱着眉头看着他。

约翰还是沉默着，他眼里藏着愧疚。

“我爸死的那年我12岁，我以为这世界上再也不会有谁让我牵挂了。因为之前我妈在我8岁的时候就抛下我见上帝去了。而我的酒鬼舅舅和见钱眼开的舅妈恨不得把我卖掉换点钱买酒喝。”肖捋了下头发，“可是你却忽然闯进了我的生活，你见到我第一面就跟我说要收养我。我开始以为你说着玩的，就是安慰下我，可你是认真的。那会儿你还住在单身宿舍，我搬到你家的第一天你问我喜欢吃什么，我说牛排，你真的就做了一道牛排给我吃。”肖忽然笑了，“那是我吃过的最棒的一餐，到今天我都这么觉得。”

约翰也笑了，他抬手擦下眼角的泪水，说：“这么说我是不是明天应该做一顿牛排？”

“我没意见。”肖靠近他说：“不要再说这种话了，你当初对我是那么不离不弃，我怎么忍心丢下你不管。有你在这所房子才叫家啊，老爹！”

“抱歉…我…抱歉。”约翰·瑞斯哽咽的说不出句整话，但是心里觉得心里暖暖的。也许是时候了，该卸下心里的重担了，生活还得继续不是吗？

 

四周之后。  
这些日子芬奇一直没有停止拜访自己的大厨邻居。这次他来学做甜点，带的食材是鸡蛋、牛奶、白糖、奶酪。

“你也爱吃甜食吗？”约翰搅拌着奶酪、牛奶和鸡蛋的混合物说。

“谁不爱呢？”芬奇靠在操作台上看着厨师先生，“你呢？你或者肖谁更爱甜食呢？”今天他穿了一件米黄色的休闲衬衫和一条深棕色的条绒裤，看上去随意舒适。

“艾米……她喜欢。”约翰放下搅拌器和碗，他双手撑在大理石操作台上，低着头，一只手徒劳地抠着台面像是要抓出痕迹。他紧闭双眼，深呼吸，他被某种情绪纠缠着，那是自虐的冲动。他不能这么做，他自己告诫自己，会让肖伤心的。

“你感觉不舒服吗？”芬奇略微低头看着他说：“要不要去卧室休息下？”

一边收拾餐具的陶连忙跑过来扶着高自己一头的男人怕他摔倒。

瑞斯抬起头，对陶护工摆摆手，意思是不要担心。汗珠从鬓角滑落，他抬手擦了一下，“我没事。”

芬奇：“可以继续？”

“当然可以。”他打开手边的橱柜门，拿出三个圆形的小瓷碗把搅拌好的蛋液依次倒入碗中，又拿出一只瓷盘把三个小瓷碗放入盘中。他端给了芬奇并指着微波炉说：“4-6分钟。”

芬奇接过盘子照办，没人说话，微波炉的噪音填充着此时的空白。“叮铃——”5分钟时间到，微波炉发出提示音。瑞斯先一步打开微波炉，拿出瓷盘。盘中的三支小碗里的蛋液已经凝固，金黄的表面混合有一条条白色，像是大理石纹路。

约翰端着盘子来到客厅的餐桌边坐下，芬奇随着他坐到桌对面。陶护工则拿起一支小碗坐到沙发茶几那边，像是给他们让出个私密的谈话空间。

起初他们没人说话。各自品尝着甜点，最终还是芬奇打破了沉默，他说：“味道不错，真的不错！我觉得加入块状的奶酪比淡奶油味道更好。”

“很高兴你喜欢。”瑞斯没有动眼前的甜点，他只是玩弄着白色塑料勺子若有所思。他看向芬奇忽然没头没脑地问：“你出诊一个小时收费多少？”

“500…”芬奇觉得问题有些奇怪他赶紧打住转移话题，“我是急诊室医生很少出诊。”

瑞斯：“可我觉得你似乎对心理学研究更深。”

芬奇：“我大学选修过心理学。”

“你们急诊室的医生应该很忙的吧，可我看你一周至少三四天都泡在我这里。有将近两个月了。”瑞斯慢悠悠地说着看着芬奇的表情变化。

“我在休假。”芬奇笑了笑，他想到自己之前的猜测，恐怕要应验了，对于一个洞察力敏锐的人来说察觉出这点蹊跷简直小菜一碟，更何况眼前的这位之前从事的职业…从另一个方面来说，约翰确实在好转，这也是个好事儿。

“其实你跟我说实话我也可以接受的，芬奇医生。”瑞斯说，“我真的不喜欢被蒙在鼓里，哪怕是为了我好。”

“好吧，”芬奇有些不自在地在椅子上挪动了下身体，他知道自己是隐瞒不了了，“是你养女找到的我，我不知道她是从哪里听说过我。你猜的很正确我就是一位专业的心理医生，不过在全科医院学习过两年这也是事实。”

陶被他们谈话的内容吸引，他盯着这里看了一会儿，等对上瑞斯的眼神之后立马又看向别处。

 

“你很坦诚，芬奇医生。”瑞斯瞄了一眼护工之后对芬奇点点头，他的表情没什么变化，“我能问问你的收费标准吗？我这样需要上门服务和角色扮演的病人是不是要额外收费啊？”

“是要高一些，我跟你养女商定的是咨询费一个月3万，不限时咨询，我可以随叫随到。这是优惠价格。”芬奇解释，“这些都是有合同的，目前是签订了2个月的治疗期。已经支付我3万元。”

“我得说，真不便宜。”瑞斯挑挑眉毛表示吃惊，“我觉得我们家的境界状况似乎负担不起这么高昂的费用。”

芬奇：“你养女到没有说过这方面的担忧，她说只要能让你痊愈，钱不是问题。”

瑞斯看着芬奇若有所思地用手指敲击着桌面，沉默着。

芬奇觉得此时此刻自己的病人跟自己似乎颠倒的位置，本应该医生主导来询问问题的，可此时是瑞斯在问问题，或者说更像一场审问。他被一连串问题黏在椅子上起不来身，而对面的人还是个不太好糊弄的角色。

 

有那么一会儿之后瑞斯继续说：“肖…她有没有说过是谁来买单？”

芬奇：“她一直说是她来承担。”

瑞斯：“她是付现金还是支票或者别的什么形势的付款？”

芬奇：“是直接银行转账给我的。”

瑞斯：“你还记得户名吗？”

芬奇想了想：“好像是个什么慈善基金会的户头我也记不太清了，要不要我去找我的会计师翻翻账本？”

 

“能翻到名字和账号的话当然再好不过了，”瑞斯忽然笑了，笑容带着几分歉意，“抱歉芬奇医生，我刚才无意冒犯。只是担心肖会因为某些原因犯错误。”

“我可以理解你的心情。”芬奇礼貌地微笑，“虽然我没有女儿，但是作为一位心理医生我可以从专业的角度理解你身为父亲的担忧。在你眼里，肖永远都是个孩子，对吧？”

瑞斯点点头：“在我眼里她一直是十来岁的样子，嚼着小嘴，不高兴地舔着棒棒糖。”他忽然咯咯咯地笑了起来好像那个倔脾气的小娃娃又站在了他眼前。

“别难为你女儿，约翰。”芬奇严肃了起来，“不管怎样，她是为了你好。”

瑞斯点点头。

“那么，我得忙活晚饭了，芬奇医生要继续观摩学习吗？”

“好啊，晚饭是什么菜？”

“番茄土豆炖牛肉，肖的另一道最爱。”

 

萨米恩·肖回到家的时候芬奇已经离开，陶护工也下班了（鉴于约翰状况的好转，陶可以不用24小时的看护他了。），她心情郁闷，原因不是别的而是眼前餐桌上的菜，两碗泡面！？ 虽然她自己那碗比养父那碗大从尺寸到份量都大了一倍，但是依旧难以抚平她内心的失落。按照以往的惯例今天的菜谱难道不应该是番茄土豆炖牛肉吗？

肖捏着塑料餐叉，看着眼前大碗里的面条找回了告别许久的厌食症的感觉。

“怎么了小姑娘？不饿吗？”

养父一脸关切地询问让她更加不自在。她冲老爹笑了笑说：“咱们家好久没吃过泡面了，哈。”她还是忍不住饥饿吃了一口。

“牛肉味泡面，我记得是你最喜欢的口味。”约翰挑起一口面条放进嘴里，廉价香料调配出的味道糟透了。

“今天…芬奇医生来过了吗？你们交流了些什么厨艺知识？”肖斟酌着词句，因为今天养父“反常”的表现让她心里有些打鼓。

“芬奇医生真的是在急诊室上班吗？”约翰忽然问出这句话让肖餐叉上的一卷面条停在了送入口中的半路上。

“啊，哦…”她赶紧把面条塞进嘴里含含糊糊地说：“也许吧。”

“还是他主修的是心理学？”约翰早就停下了叉子，欣赏着养女从小到大都不曾变过的吃相。

“也许吧。”肖一边咀嚼一边说。

瑞斯：“你雇佣他时预付费是多少钱？”

“两万…”肖差点噎着，她努力咽下面条抬头看着养父，对面的男人还是那个表情，似笑非笑的平和神情。不对，有什么东西变了 ，肖再次望进他的眼里，在那两抹灰绿色中她似乎看到一丝自信、机敏，甚至…狡诈。

肖忽然释然了，她首先感到欣慰的是，那个做事低调果敢，直戳要害的前海报突击队队长老爸看起来已逐渐回归了。可她也不甘心的是，为什么要在菜谱是炖牛肉的这天回归啊，她超爱的牛肉今天吃不上了吗？看来最好的策略就是承认一部分事实，当然只是一部分！

“芬奇医生是一位专业的心理医生，在业界算是比较有名的了。”肖放下餐具认真的说：“我认识他也是经过专业人士介绍的。”

“哦。”瑞斯点点头。

肖接着说：“介绍人就是我曾经跟你说过的那位女心理医生，我的一位朋友。”

“那么，芬奇医生作为邻居搬进这个社区，假装对厨艺感兴趣找我学习，这些事情都是你们安排好的对吧？陶、你还有芬奇医生，你们串通好了对吗？”瑞斯说。

“没错！老爹你洞察力还是一等一的厉害，我无话可说。”肖直接投降了，她知道自己永远不是对面这个人的对手。

瑞斯叹口气，他低着头，肖不知道他此时是什么表情。她怕他生气，气的他又要自责难受什么的那可就糟糕了。

就在肖要起身过去查看养父情况的时候，他忽然笑了起来，他一边笑着一边说：“你很厉害啊，小姑娘。我差点就被你们骗了。”

“可你还是看穿了！”肖竖起大拇指夸赞老爹，“还是你厉害！”

“不，不不。”瑞斯摇头说，“不是谁厉害的问题…”他摸摸鼻子，有些不自在，像是要为即将出口的话鼓足勇气，“谢谢你，小姑娘，是你救了我。没有你我…”

“噢——”肖夸张地做出痛苦的表情，“你又来了，我不想听！”

“好吧，我闭嘴。”瑞斯耸耸肩，“只是还有一个问题…”他看着继续狼吞虎咽泡面的养女说：“你到底付给了芬奇医生多少诊费？还差多少没付？”

“已经付过3万了。”肖差不多要吃完了。

瑞斯：“咱们家的经济状况能负担得吗？”

肖：“你不用担心，我能搞定。”

瑞斯：“你还有什么事情没跟我说明吗？”

“我吃完了，先去洗碗了。”肖逃跑似的奔到厨房，收拾完了直接回到了自己的房间。

“好吧，既然我回来了，我得把问题搞明白。”瑞斯盯着养女房间门口思索着，忽然手机短信提示音响了一声，他掏出看了一眼，是芬奇医生发过来的短信，内容就是他先前跟芬奇询问过的付款账户名称和账号。

他盯着账户名字，表情从平静转化为温怒又逐渐归为平静。是啊，他早就应该猜到的，除了那个家伙还能有谁？他真是傻透了，这都没想到。


	4. 番外1

标题：我怕厌食症

配对：肖四

类型：清水温情

时间线在正文之前

\------------------------------------------------正文-------------------------------

萨米恩·肖大概这一周就睡了二十小时。有个棘手的杀人案一直困扰着警局上下，包括她这样的新人也得跟着加班加点的。不过庆幸的是总算破案了，她回到单身宿舍，脱掉衣服躺在床上正准备好好睡一觉的时候手机又来骚扰她。

“哪位？”她不情愿地接通手机。

“你是萨米恩·肖女士吗？约翰·瑞斯是你叔叔？”电话那头的女声说。

“是我”听到养父的名字肖的睡意退去几分，“他怎么了？”不会是又……

“我是亨特医生，真的很抱歉，”电话另一端的女声似乎心怀愧疚“我们确实有些小疏忽。”

“到底怎么了？”女警探的耐心快要耗尽了，“有话直说！”

“他……”电话那头还是吞吞吐吐的“算是自杀未遂吧。”

“他在哪儿？他怎么样？”肖跳下床开始穿衣服。

“他就在疗养院里，他伤的不重，所以我们为他做了紧急处理之后就送他回房间了，我.……”

肖掐断了电话抓起车钥匙冲出了房门。

她一路开的飞快，早上5点的街道车辆稀少，何况她还是往城外的方向。度日如年的1小时30分钟后她终于站在一扇门前，门框的标牌是214，给她打电话的值班医生跟她一块儿站在门口跟她解释事件的细节。大意是，他们不知道他什么时候藏了一块碎玻璃块。是查房的护士发现他割破了双手腕部的血管，幸好发现及时才没酿成惨剧等等。

“他割腕是什么时候的事情。”她板着脸问。

医生：“昨晚十一点”

肖：“可你们不到两个小时前才给我打电话。”

医生：“我们得等他状况稳定了再告诉你，那会儿你即便来了也帮不上忙。”

医生的话让肖挺生气，不过她不打算计较，“你们把他捆起来了？”

医生：“没有，只是使用了镇静剂，现在有个护工24小时看着他。”

这他妈的有什么区别，肖的心里一阵阵难受，脸上依旧平静，她说：“我能进去跟他单独呆会儿吗？”

医生想了想点头同意了。  
肖跟护工换班的时候镇静剂的药效还没退去，她站在床边看着床上昏睡的人，借着渐亮的晨光，她看到他双颊塌陷，两鬓斑白，下巴覆盖着一层白霜，他看上去好憔悴。肖觉得鼻子一阵阵发酸。她搬了一把椅子坐在床边看着他，他以前可是很招姑娘们喜欢的，他明亮的灰绿色眼睛总是含着温暖的笑。她有多久没见过他灿烂的笑了？

她忽然想起那一次约翰拽着她去约会，对方正是他后来的妻子 ，他们是经人介绍相识的。  
那是个周日中午，约翰请假半天急匆匆地从驻地跑了出来，直奔肖的寄宿学校把她从室友的扑克牌游戏里拉到了市中心的一个超大购物广场中。

“我们来这儿干嘛？”肖憋了一路的好奇心终于忍不住了：“你又发现了一个有绝佳菜肴的餐馆吗？可你这一身衣服……”小姑娘上下打量着养父那一身训练服，在热闹的大街上似乎有点显眼。

“我们来买衣服！”约翰碰了碰肖的小肩膀说：“我今天下午三点有个相亲约会。总不能穿着训练服赴约吧，你得帮我挑一身西装。”

“你什么？”肖几乎是吼出来的：“相亲？！”

约会：“对啊。”

“你干嘛叫我来？真没见过你这么傻的！”得知真相的肖无比气愤地说：“再说我那局牌马上就要赢了，有人请我看电影的！就今晚。”

“这约会很短的，”约翰双手按在膝盖上弓着背笑脸迎着肖气的鼓鼓的小脸说：“见完面了咱们就去吃大餐看电影。”

黑发小姑娘气的不说话把脸歪向另一边。

“你都十四岁了，不要这么小孩子气嘛…”约翰一边说一边笑嘻嘻地把脸凑过去，“…别生气了，小姑娘……你的心眼不会跟你的年龄一样小把，小姑娘……”

“小姑娘”

“醒醒，小姑娘，醒醒。”

她摇晃了两下，差点从没有扶手的木椅子上摔下去，有人一把扶助了她这才坐稳，彻底清醒过来，眼前是约翰布满白胡茬的脸。

她不知何时睡着了，活动着有点酸痛的后背她从椅子上站起来低头看着床上坐着的人。他穿着宽松的深色睡衣坐在那里也看着她，那人脸上挂着微笑，阳光透过罩着铁栅栏的窗户照进屋里，洒在那张憔悴的略显苍老的脸上。肖盯着这张脸上温暖的笑容，好像自己又回到了十二岁那年。

约翰：“你怎么来了？”

“我……来看看你。”肖说：“值班医生给我打过电话。你…没事吧？”

 

你在他最需要你的时候抛弃了他，把他扔到这个鬼地方。

约翰：“我没事。你上上个周末不是来过了吗？”

肖：“你最近过的…怎么样？我工作有点忙，所以上周没来。”

跟一群疯子关在一起，你觉得能怎样？

约翰：“我挺好的，你最近过的怎样，小姑娘？”

他骗你的，傻瓜！

“我…挺好。”她走到窗边屁股靠在窗台上低着头。

“你瘦了，”约翰也略微低下头去看养女的脸：“这几天是不是总熬夜？没有好好吃饭？”

肖抬起头笑了笑：“我这几天都是叫外卖，难吃死了。没法跟你的手艺相比。”

“我就说嘛！”约翰露出难以掩饰的得意：“你一定馋奶油焗龙虾了，所以来找我了对不对？哈哈哈！”

“对，哈哈哈。”她捂着脸笑起来。

“我记得刚收养你那两年被你的饭量给吓到了，”约翰咧着嘴说：“我还专门带你去看医生，怕你是得了什么怪病。结果大夫说你……说你是正值青春期，身体生长发育的时候正是需要充足的营养，饭量大很正常。倒是觉得我不正常，一个劲问我是不是你亲生爸爸怎么连这个都不知道。”

“哦，天啊，约翰，哈哈哈哈．…你当时真的傻透了，哈哈哈哈……”

约翰：“其实你现在吃的也挺多的，也许你的饭量永远停在了青春期？”

肖笑的直不起腰来，手背擦着眼角的泪水，她深呼吸着，想要缓缓气息，可是不知为什么眼泪就是止不住，它们越来越多，她揉眼睛的指关节开始打滑。她脸上的肌肉有点不听使唤了，它们好像不再做出笑的表情，她觉得鼻子越来越酸喉咙好像堵着块湿棉花，她忍不住抽泣起来。“对不起，约翰…是……是我……不……不好，对不起，”她断断续续地说，“对不起…”抽泣声掩盖了说话声。

“什么？”约翰从床上起身，失血让他有点眩晕不过这点小伤还是不碍事的，“你怎么了，你在哭吗？”他抬起双臂手按在她微微颤抖的肩头：“你想吃奶油焗龙虾都想成这样了？”

她破涕为笑，擦了一把眼泪终于有勇气抬起头看着他：“咱们回家吧，约翰。”

“什么？”约翰眯起眼睛难以置信的看着她，“真的？”

“真的，”她吸了下鼻子，“你不在家谁给我做大餐？再吃那些外卖我要得厌食症了。”

“哦，”约翰皱着眉头心疼的看着她说：“都听你的，小姑娘。”

（番外1完结）


	5. 番外 2

番外 2 

她站在急诊室大厅许多隔间中的一间里，目睹着医生护士们忙活着，病人的伤势不太严重，就是几处简单的外伤外加他已经被注射了镇静剂，很好摆弄。没多一会儿，医生的工作就结束了，她跟肖、芬奇嘱咐了几句就去忙活别的病人去了。完成手头工作的护士也离开了约翰的床边奔往别处。

晚上11点多的医院急诊大厅并不吵闹。芬奇表示想陪着她们多呆会儿，肖拒绝了。等到芬奇医生走后，她找了一张公共椅子坐了下来，位置正好能看到约翰躺的床铺。她觉这会儿很疲惫，感觉比上周蹲守一夜的抓捕任务之后还要累。

她靠在椅背上，酸疼的肌肉得到了一点缓解，可是还不够。她本想强撑着，打算约翰醒来让他看到自己，可是疲倦最终还是淹没了她。

她很快就睡着了还没来得及做梦就被人摇醒，肖以为是护士叫她，她腾地从椅子上弹起来，看到有个人站在眼前。他一身笔挺的暗色毛料西装，头发用发胶固定出一个简洁利落的造型，脸上干干净净没有一点胡渣，浓眉下一双灰绿色的眼睛上下打量她似乎含着笑意。

刚睡醒的肖脑子还有点糊涂，她对着这张脸下意识地叫出了自己认为的名字：“约翰，你怎么起来了？”

“你睡迷糊了吗？小姑娘。”身着三件套西装的高大男人轻拍她的肩膀，温柔地把她按回了座椅里，“你的乔尼老爹还在床上躺着呢。”

一秒钟然后她恍然大悟，完全清醒了，瞪大眼睛说：“哈伯斯叔叔？你怎么？怎么…”

“我来谈一笔生意，顺道来看看你们。”他掏出一张纸巾打开，铺在肖隔壁的座位上勉强坐了下去，“我去你们家然没找到人，给陶护工打电话，他说你们在这家医院。”

“抱歉，”肖揉揉眼睛说，让你看到他这样。”

“没什么可抱歉的，你看到他这副德行的次数肯定比我这个当哥哥的看到的更多。”哈伯斯说，“我在陶护工那里听说了一些事情，我想他也是听你说的对吧，昨晚他不在场。”

肖看了一眼他，叹口气说：“昨晚本来挺好的。我、芬奇医生还有他，我们三个人其乐融融地一起吃晚饭。约翰忽然说要去翻找他的菜谱笔记。然后他就看到那张照片。”

“照片？”哈伯斯追问，“有她们母女俩的照片？”

肖点点头说：“本来所有照片我都给锁了起来，可是那张照片是夹在他的笔记本里的，我都不知道他的笔记本藏在哪里，见鬼！我……”

“早晚的事儿，该面对的谁也逃不过。”哈伯斯看似轻松地拍拍肖的肩头安慰她说，“他没把自己搞死才是万幸。”

“你说的对。”肖疲惫地揉揉眼睛，“芬奇医生也是这个观点，只是我们在寻找合适的时机。”

“凑巧了，哈。”哈伯斯笑了笑，算是鼓励肖。

“只能这么说了，”肖耸耸肩看着哈伯斯说：“你怎么样？”

“我吗？”他挺直身板说：“老样子，反正我不会跟他一样把自己搞垮疯掉，用情太专一的人都很容易受伤害。”

“有道理。”肖点点头，“他确实太…专一。”

“哼！”哈伯斯撇着嘴说，“根本就是个老顽固！我当初让劝说他到我的地方散散心，他居然想也不想就拒绝了。”

肖：“也许他晕船？”

“他是不满我改了自己的姓氏！”哈伯斯翻了一个白眼，整了整自己的西装上衣。

肖：“他就这脾气，你是他哥哥，比我了解他。”

“这几年很少联系我也快不认识他了…”他顿了顿，看着肖说，“没你，他早就自我了断了。我不得不说约翰欠你的，我也欠你的。”

“你跟约翰一样肉麻，我可真受不了你们兄弟俩。”

“哈哈，”哈伯斯轻笑着，神情跟早晨的阳光一样明媚，“我亲爱的乔尼小弟也经常跟你这么肉麻吗？”

“比你肉麻多了，”肖做出痛苦状，“每个月都要跟我说一次，什么不要再跟他这个老疯子浪费时间啦，让我去过自己的生活啦，耽误我结婚生子啦，等等之类的话。”

“他可真啰嗦，”哈伯斯收起笑容认真地说，“换成我，早就给他一针麻醉剂带上黑头罩绑到我的船上关起来了。”

这回轮到肖咯咯咯地笑了起来，“我不信，哈哈哈，你就是说说，才舍不得。”

“因为有了你，我才不必出马。”哈伯斯眨眨眼，他望着肖的眼神有那么半秒钟真的跟养父很像。

“不过我还是希望你能劝劝他，不要老是赶我走。”肖看着哈伯斯的眼睛，有些委屈地说，“他这么干根本就是在伤我心。”

“当然当然，亲爱的。”哈伯斯嘴上答应着，心里却不这么想，“但是今天真的不行。”哈伯斯起身，习惯性地整理西装和领带。他挥挥手，与他同来的一位墨镜西装男递给他一只纸袋，他打开纸袋看了一眼交到肖的手里说：“我助理给我买的早餐，可我今天没胃口，你要不嫌弃就送你吧。”

肖直接拿出热狗咬了一口之后评价到：“芥末酱太少番茄酱太多。我记得你一直讨厌芥末+番茄的。”

哈伯斯：“你是在提醒我炒掉助理吗？”

“谢谢你，”肖起身，“谢谢你为我们做的这些，我替约翰谢谢你。”

“你也够肉麻的。”哈伯斯用略带嘲讽的语气说，“还抢了我的台词。我得走了，着急赶飞机。哦，对了…”他走了几步转过身又说，“别跟他说我来过，约翰肯定不喜欢我们长久的不联系，结果我到访就看到他这个狼狈样子，虽然我们是有血缘关系的兄弟。”

“我会保密的。”肖点点头。

“再见小姑娘，照顾好他的同时也要照顾好你自己。”哈伯斯挥挥手，往约翰的病床边看了一眼才离开。

肖目送他背影消失在电梯口之后又坐回座位，三两口吃完了快餐，她把快餐包装纸扔进垃圾箱之后决定去看看约翰。

当她走进由帘布分割的临时床位的时候，躺在床上的约翰·瑞斯正在盯着天花板发呆，听到有人靠近他索性闭上了眼睛。

 

“别装了，我看到你醒了。”肖立在床头边上说，“感觉怎样，能走吗？要是可以咱们就回家吧。大夫说了你没什么事儿，醒了就可以出院了。” 

“抱歉，你今天得值班吧。”瑞斯终于睁开眼睛扭头看着肖说。

“我今天休息，明天也请假了。”说完她看到养父脸上的变化，他又闭上眼睛，嘴唇抿着喉结在上下蠕动，也许他想说些什么，但是长久的沉默却让人感觉有少许的压力。

“还记得我生病那次吗？”肖打破了沉默，“你也是请了2天假照顾我，那会儿......”她斟酌着是不是某些话不该说。

该面对的谁也逃不过......她想到了刚才哈伯斯对她说的话，于是他鼓起勇气继续说，“那会你还没结婚，刚刚收养了我。也许你没意识到我会成为你的拖累。你的一位朋友给你介绍了个姑娘，你居然带着我去相亲。”肖停下观察瑞斯的表情，她发现他没什么大的情绪变化，于是她继续说，“我记得是在热狗快餐店，咱俩一人一张餐桌临近坐着，假装不认识。那位姑娘跟你碰面之后你们聊得还挺投入的对吧。我就在你边上不远处大口吃着冰淇淋和辣椒热狗，说实话真没你做的好吃，好吧我跑题了。”

“噗嗤——”床上的人笑出了声，他脸上的愁云似乎退去了一大半，“你还记得这件事，我都快忘记，不过我从来没拿你当过累赘，这点我一直很清楚。”

“我当然记得清楚，乔尼老爹，”肖说，“就是那次我吃坏了肚子，才导致你请假2天的嘛。”

“哦，是吗。”瑞斯眨眨眼。

“其实你带着我还有个目的，”肖撇撇嘴说，“要是遇到聊得不投入姑娘，我会是一个赶走她们的好借口。”

瑞斯：“好吧我承认。”

“我记得热狗店那次，你好像跟那位红发姑娘聊得挺投入的，可你还是给我使眼色让我来搅局。我捏着冰淇淋走到你面前大声的喊了你一声"爸爸"，我至今都忘不掉那姑娘的表情，”肖越说越兴奋忍不住笑了起来，“她看着我，眼珠子都要掉出来了，之前的矜持和淑女范都没了。他质问你怎么会有个孩子，介绍人没说你有孩子什么的，反正她是被吓了一跳。”

“对，然后他把手边的可乐泼了我一脸。”瑞斯也笑了起来，“幸好我那天没穿什么昂贵的西服套装去见面，就是一身休闲装。”

“我挺好奇的。”肖发问“你到底为什么要拒绝那个姑娘呢？你们不是聊得挺投缘吗？”

“她不能接受你，这就是原因。”瑞斯说的轻描淡写，肖却因为这句话说愣了一秒钟。“我希望能找到一位可以接纳你的妻子，这就是我的唯一要求。她的相貌、家境、学识都不重要，关键是要对你好。后来我遇到了杰西卡，我跟她第一次见面也带着你来着，她就没费什么力气接受了你，她是个好姑娘，她要是活着..........”他因哽咽停住了，泪水冲破了张力的束缚流了出来，他抬手把脸捂住。

小隔间里又归为沉默，只有他的呜咽声若隐若现。肖靠近他，张开双臂紧紧地抱着他，感受着他宽阔的肩膀在她怀里颤抖。

“会好的，老爹，一切都会好的。”

 

（本番外完。）


	6. Chapter 6

番外 2 

她站在急诊室大厅许多隔间中的一间里，目睹着医生护士们忙活着，病人的伤势不太严重，就是几处简单的外伤外加他已经被注射了镇静剂，很好摆弄。没多一会儿，医生的工作就结束了，她跟肖、芬奇嘱咐了几句就去忙活别的病人去了。完成手头工作的护士也离开了约翰的床边奔往别处。

晚上11点多的医院急诊大厅并不吵闹。芬奇表示想陪着她们多呆会儿，肖拒绝了。等到芬奇医生走后，她找了一张公共椅子坐了下来，位置正好能看到约翰躺的床铺。她觉这会儿很疲惫，感觉比上周蹲守一夜的抓捕任务之后还要累。

她靠在椅背上，酸疼的肌肉得到了一点缓解，可是还不够。她本想强撑着，打算约翰醒来让他看到自己，可是疲倦最终还是淹没了她。

她很快就睡着了还没来得及做梦就被人摇醒，肖以为是护士叫她，她腾地从椅子上弹起来，看到有个人站在眼前。他一身笔挺的暗色毛料西装，头发用发胶固定出一个简洁利落的造型，脸上干干净净没有一点胡渣，浓眉下一双灰绿色的眼睛上下打量她似乎含着笑意。

刚睡醒的肖脑子还有点糊涂，她对着这张脸下意识地叫出了自己认为的名字：“约翰，你怎么起来了？”

“你睡迷糊了吗？小姑娘。”身着三件套西装的高大男人轻拍她的肩膀，温柔地把她按回了座椅里，“你的乔尼老爹还在床上躺着呢。”

一秒钟然后她恍然大悟，完全清醒了，瞪大眼睛说：“哈伯斯叔叔？你怎么？怎么…”

“我来谈一笔生意，顺道来看看你们。”他掏出一张纸巾打开，铺在肖隔壁的座位上勉强坐了下去，“我去你们家然没找到人，给陶护工打电话，他说你们在这家医院。”

“抱歉，”肖揉揉眼睛说，让你看到他这样。”

“没什么可抱歉的，你看到他这副德行的次数肯定比我这个当哥哥的看到的更多。”哈伯斯说，“我在陶护工那里听说了一些事情，我想他也是听你说的对吧，昨晚他不在场。”

肖看了一眼他，叹口气说：“昨晚本来挺好的。我、芬奇医生还有他，我们三个人其乐融融地一起吃晚饭。约翰忽然说要去翻找他的菜谱笔记。然后他就看到那张照片。”

“照片？”哈伯斯追问，“有她们母女俩的照片？”

肖点点头说：“本来所有照片我都给锁了起来，可是那张照片是夹在他的笔记本里的，我都不知道他的笔记本藏在哪里，见鬼！我……”

“早晚的事儿，该面对的谁也逃不过。”哈伯斯看似轻松地拍拍肖的肩头安慰她说，“他没把自己搞死才是万幸。”

“你说的对。”肖疲惫地揉揉眼睛，“芬奇医生也是这个观点，只是我们在寻找合适的时机。”

“凑巧了，哈。”哈伯斯笑了笑，算是鼓励肖。

“只能这么说了，”肖耸耸肩看着哈伯斯说：“你怎么样？”

“我吗？”他挺直身板说：“老样子，反正我不会跟他一样把自己搞垮疯掉，用情太专一的人都很容易受伤害。”

“有道理。”肖点点头，“他确实太…专一。”

“哼！”哈伯斯撇着嘴说，“根本就是个老顽固！我当初让劝说他到我的地方散散心，他居然想也不想就拒绝了。”

肖：“也许他晕船？”

“他是不满我改了自己的姓氏！”哈伯斯翻了一个白眼，整了整自己的西装上衣。

肖：“他就这脾气，你是他哥哥，比我了解他。”

“这几年很少联系我也快不认识他了…”他顿了顿，看着肖说，“没你，他早就自我了断了。我不得不说约翰欠你的，我也欠你的。”

“你跟约翰一样肉麻，我可真受不了你们兄弟俩。”

“哈哈，”哈伯斯轻笑着，神情跟早晨的阳光一样明媚，“我亲爱的乔尼小弟也经常跟你这么肉麻吗？”

“比你肉麻多了，”肖做出痛苦状，“每个月都要跟我说一次，什么不要再跟他这个老疯子浪费时间啦，让我去过自己的生活啦，耽误我结婚生子啦，等等之类的话。”

“他可真啰嗦，”哈伯斯收起笑容认真地说，“换成我，早就给他一针麻醉剂带上黑头罩绑到我的船上关起来了。”

这回轮到肖咯咯咯地笑了起来，“我不信，哈哈哈，你就是说说，才舍不得。”

“因为有了你，我才不必出马。”哈伯斯眨眨眼，他望着肖的眼神有那么半秒钟真的跟养父很像。

“不过我还是希望你能劝劝他，不要老是赶我走。”肖看着哈伯斯的眼睛，有些委屈地说，“他这么干根本就是在伤我心。”

“当然当然，亲爱的。”哈伯斯嘴上答应着，心里却不这么想，“但是今天真的不行。”哈伯斯起身，习惯性地整理西装和领带。他挥挥手，与他同来的一位墨镜西装男递给他一只纸袋，他打开纸袋看了一眼交到肖的手里说：“我助理给我买的早餐，可我今天没胃口，你要不嫌弃就送你吧。”

肖直接拿出热狗咬了一口之后评价到：“芥末酱太少番茄酱太多。我记得你一直讨厌芥末+番茄的。”

哈伯斯：“你是在提醒我炒掉助理吗？”

“谢谢你，”肖起身，“谢谢你为我们做的这些，我替约翰谢谢你。”

“你也够肉麻的。”哈伯斯用略带嘲讽的语气说，“还抢了我的台词。我得走了，着急赶飞机。哦，对了…”他走了几步转过身又说，“别跟他说我来过，约翰肯定不喜欢我们长久的不联系，结果我到访就看到他这个狼狈样子，虽然我们是有血缘关系的兄弟。”

“我会保密的。”肖点点头。

“再见小姑娘，照顾好他的同时也要照顾好你自己。”哈伯斯挥挥手，往约翰的病床边看了一眼才离开。

肖目送他背影消失在电梯口之后又坐回座位，三两口吃完了快餐，她把快餐包装纸扔进垃圾箱之后决定去看看约翰。

当她走进由帘布分割的临时床位的时候，躺在床上的约翰·瑞斯正在盯着天花板发呆，听到有人靠近他索性闭上了眼睛。

 

“别装了，我看到你醒了。”肖立在床头边上说，“感觉怎样，能走吗？要是可以咱们就回家吧。大夫说了你没什么事儿，醒了就可以出院了。” 

“抱歉，你今天得值班吧。”瑞斯终于睁开眼睛扭头看着肖说。

“我今天休息，明天也请假了。”说完她看到养父脸上的变化，他又闭上眼睛，嘴唇抿着喉结在上下蠕动，也许他想说些什么，但是长久的沉默却让人感觉有少许的压力。

“还记得我生病那次吗？”肖打破了沉默，“你也是请了2天假照顾我，那会儿......”她斟酌着是不是某些话不该说。

该面对的谁也逃不过......她想到了刚才哈伯斯对她说的话，于是他鼓起勇气继续说，“那会你还没结婚，刚刚收养了我。也许你没意识到我会成为你的拖累。你的一位朋友给你介绍了个姑娘，你居然带着我去相亲。”肖停下观察瑞斯的表情，她发现他没什么大的情绪变化，于是她继续说，“我记得是在热狗快餐店，咱俩一人一张餐桌临近坐着，假装不认识。那位姑娘跟你碰面之后你们聊得还挺投入的对吧。我就在你边上不远处大口吃着冰淇淋和辣椒热狗，说实话真没你做的好吃，好吧我跑题了。”

“噗嗤——”床上的人笑出了声，他脸上的愁云似乎退去了一大半，“你还记得这件事，我都快忘记，不过我从来没拿你当过累赘，这点我一直很清楚。”

“我当然记得清楚，乔尼老爹，”肖说，“就是那次我吃坏了肚子，才导致你请假2天的嘛。”

“哦，是吗。”瑞斯眨眨眼。

“其实你带着我还有个目的，”肖撇撇嘴说，“要是遇到聊得不投入姑娘，我会是一个赶走她们的好借口。”

瑞斯：“好吧我承认。”

“我记得热狗店那次，你好像跟那位红发姑娘聊得挺投入的，可你还是给我使眼色让我来搅局。我捏着冰淇淋走到你面前大声的喊了你一声"爸爸"，我至今都忘不掉那姑娘的表情，”肖越说越兴奋忍不住笑了起来，“她看着我，眼珠子都要掉出来了，之前的矜持和淑女范都没了。他质问你怎么会有个孩子，介绍人没说你有孩子什么的，反正她是被吓了一跳。”

“对，然后他把手边的可乐泼了我一脸。”瑞斯也笑了起来，“幸好我那天没穿什么昂贵的西服套装去见面，就是一身休闲装。”

“我挺好奇的。”肖发问“你到底为什么要拒绝那个姑娘呢？你们不是聊得挺投缘吗？”

“她不能接受你，这就是原因。”瑞斯说的轻描淡写，肖却因为这句话说愣了一秒钟。“我希望能找到一位可以接纳你的妻子，这就是我的唯一要求。她的相貌、家境、学识都不重要，关键是要对你好。后来我遇到了杰西卡，我跟她第一次见面也带着你来着，她就没费什么力气接受了你，她是个好姑娘，她要是活着..........”他因哽咽停住了，泪水冲破了张力的束缚流了出来，他抬手把脸捂住。

小隔间里又归为沉默，只有他的呜咽声若隐若现。肖靠近他，张开双臂紧紧地抱着他，感受着他宽阔的肩膀在她怀里颤抖。

“会好的，老爹，一切都会好的。”

 

（本番外完。）


End file.
